<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violins, Coffee, and Guitars by Opal_Bishop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434545">Violins, Coffee, and Guitars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Bishop/pseuds/Opal_Bishop'>Opal_Bishop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, guitarist!Fili, violinist!Kili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Bishop/pseuds/Opal_Bishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili’s a rock guitarist in a band. Kili is a classical violinist at a music conservatory. However they both like each other’s music. They go to opposing colleges in town but both frequent the same coffee shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield - Relationship, Fíli/Kíli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter of my first real fic! Hope y'all like it, and hopefully you'll go easy on me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new semester had started only two weeks ago, and Fili was already on the hook to be the designated driver for his friends, who were at a concert for some upcoming band. He could never keep up with the music his friends listened to and he had no idea who this new band was. Besides the mosh pit was never really his scene.</p>
<p>Instead he decided to hit up the local coffee shop he frequented last year to study, or just to hang out. The shop was open 24 hours, specifically for stressed college students who were cramming for tests the next day. Fili was a real regular there and all the staff knew him, and especially his order. A large cappuccino dusted with cinnamon. Iced, even in winter. With the occasional addition of a banana walnut muffin.</p>
<p>The girl behind the counter saw him come in and got started making the drink without a second though. The other guy working the register rang him up before he could reach the counter.</p>
<p>“You gonna add a muffin today or just the coffee?”</p>
<p>“Uh.. yeah I’ll get a muffin.” no need specifying, the worker already knew.</p>
<p>Fili got his coffee and warm muffin, and headed over to sit in his usual chair in the corner. The worn brown leather armchair however, already had an occupant. A smaller brunet with a slender frame. With his nose in a pile of sheet music, penic in hand, and earbuds in. His deep concentration was only broken by Fili standing in front of him for a second too long.</p>
<p>“Sorry am I in you spot, i can move-”</p>
<p>“Oh no, it’s fine, I’ll sit somewhere else”</p>
<p>Fili thought he was incredibly cute and immediately liked this random stranger whom he’d never seen before. He chose a chair facing the brunet, so he could have a clear view. He tried reading the book he brought with him, but could never seem to focus on it. He was always distracted by the attractive stranger in the corner. Fili felt like a total creep, who stole glances and stared for a little too long at times. None of that mattered though. The brunet was so enveloped in his music that he didn’t even notice Fili’s gaze.</p>
<p>Fili was lost in thought when the buzz in his pocket shook him from his trance.</p>
<p>Fili where the hell are you? The concert ended over 30 minutes ago. You said you’d be here.</p>
<p>Shit, I’m sorry, lost track of time. Be there in a few.</p>
<p>Fili took one last look at the stranger in his chair before he left. He’d probably never see him again anyway.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Over the course of the next three weeks Fili made a point to walk past the coffee shop to see if his stranger was there, frequently stopping in for his usual. He wasn’t there the first week, and Fili was starting to lose hope of seeing him again.</p>
<p>Then on Monday the week later, he saw him through the window. Sitting in the chair in the corner, concentrating on more sheet music. Fili was staring so long other customers started to notice. But the brunet never did. He was always so intensely focused on whatever he was doing.</p>
<p>At the end of Fili’s three week experiment he figured out the brunet was there Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday.</p>
<p>Fili then tried to stop in every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday to see the brunet in the corner. Every time Fili saw the stagner, he wanted to talk to him, or at least give the stranger his number. Instead he just sat there, pinning over the brunet, never working up the courage to talk to him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fili attended one of the two colleges in town as a junior majoring in political science, with a minor in law. He didn’t fit the mold the rest of his classmates set. He was a rock guitarist in a band made up of a few of his friends. Who had multiple tattoos and 8g gauges He directly clashed with his stuck up classmates who came from wealth and have never seen piercings or ink.</p>
<p>One thursday in the middle of october Fili saw the other music conservatory on the opposing hill in the valley town was having its first recital of the year on the coming saturday. And even better, it was open to the public. Even though he was a rock guitarist, Fili had a deep love for classical music, even if everyone made fun of him for it. He had a particular affinity for woodwinds and strings. He loved their melodic lines that had a certain delicate sweetness that instruments in the brass family just couldn’t seem to match.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fili decided to go to the recital and felt radically underdressed when he got there. Everyone else wore button downs and formal dresses, with the occasional suit and evening gown, and they all seemed to know someone performing. Fili arrived wearing a bomber jacket over a simple t-shirt, with ripped jeans tucked into his worn timberlands, knowing no one there. He headed inside anyway, excited to listen to the music.</p>
<p>Fili was enchanted throughout the night, quickly forgetting his original uncomfort of being there. The performers seemed to fly by and by the time he realized it, the last performer was about to step on stage. But before they could someone who Fili could only guess was the professor steps on stage.</p>
<p>“Usually this first recital is only open to upperclassmen who know the ropes around here, and even then it’s optional,” He started to explain. “But I had to make an exception for one particualr sophomore, who more than proved himself last year. He has such a talent and gift for music that few of my colleagues can rival,” Fili was left a little skeptical that a sophomore could really be that good the professor made an exception. “And now I present to you Kili Oakenshield.”</p>
<p>The boy who stepped on stage was the brunet stranger Fili had been seeing in the coffee shop four times a week. He leaned forward, like he was getting ready to stand and applaud before Kili’s performance even started.</p>
<p>Kili played Bach’s Chaconne in D Minor, and Fili was captivated the entire time. Not once did he take his eyes off the soloist. The expression on Kili’s face was the same one that Fili had seen before in the coffee shop when he’s marking up his sheet music. And Fili could tell the brunet was deep in concentration.</p>
<p>To Fili the eighteen minutes were up before they even began, and when Kili came to the end of his piece Fili was the first one to his feet to start applauding. Fili was wrong to be skeptical of Kili’s talent. He was just as amazing as the professor said he was and better than those who performed before him.</p>
<p>Fili wanted to stay and talk to the brunet soloist but he’d only spoken to him once. And he didn’t even know Kili, and Kili definitely didn’t know him. He probably didn’t even remember their brief interaction.</p>
<p>Instead he quickly left the theatre, beating the crowd that was sure to come. Leaving before the brunet could even see him go. Because Kili probably didn’t see him in the crowd. And if he did would he even acknowledge his presence? Would he even care?</p>
<p>Unknown to Fili, there was no one there for Kili. None of his family bothered to come to campus and support him. He would have loved nothing more than for someone, anyone to be there for him. Even if it was a blonde stranger who looked weirdly familiar.</p>
<p>He packed his violin away and Kili decided not to go to the lobby to see the masses. He didn’t want to deal with the artificial niceties from his classmates who despised him for upstaging their performances, and from parents who knew he was better than their children will ever be. He instead discreetly slipped out the back door into the crisp autumn air. To walk back to his apartment feeling alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall, this chapter is more from Kili's perspective, and picks up right after the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quarter past ten when Kili got back to his apartment. He checked his phone for a message from anyone. Something from his parents or siblings about his night. Nothing, but Kili was used to it at this point.  He always played it off like he didn’t care that none of them had any interest in his music. And he managed to convince himself that he didn’t as well. But a small part of him still feels that sting deep down.</p>
<p>At that point he was done trying. He was the only one putting in effort that was never reciprocated, and it was exhausting. If his family wanted to talk to him he was always there. But it was up to them.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Later in the week, Kili was in the recital hall late at night. Everyone had gone home and it was after hours. It was less than a week after his recital and he already dove right in to a new piece for his next recitalo. He had two months to learn and master Paganini Caprice No. 24. And the night was the only time he was ever able to use the space. He didn’t mind though, it was just him and the music, and no one to bothern him. He practiced in the empty hall almost every night. His earliest class was music theory at 11 am, so he would always go home late.</p>
<p>He loved practicing in the hall since it was the hall he always performed in. And it was easier to develop the nuances of his playing when the acoustics were always the same. The small and musty practice rooms were fine for what they were. But he never liked how he always sounded dull and prosaic. The recital hall added dimension to his playing, with the sound reverberating around the room. The acoustics magnified the contrast between forte and piano, that added life to his music that the practice rooms never could.</p>
<p>The lights over the audience were off and the audience was dark. Kili had a friend in the lighting department who would leave the light illuminated on stage. The lighting setup was always different. And the lights were on a timer, so when they turned off Kili knew it was time to go. </p>
<p>That night there were four spotlights shining on center stage. Two were off on the edge of the left wing. One was located on stage right, and the final was shining from the ceiling in the center of the house.</p>
<p>He made progress working that night but the fact was that he’d only been practicing the piece for less than five days now. He was still struggling with the rhythms. But he’d get it soon enough. This was the part of practicing Kili hated. He was always bored with rehearsing the rhythms until they were solid and he was always impatient to move on to adding his own musicality to the piece.</p>
<p>He recorded himself at the end of the night as he did every night he was there. He liked to be able to play back himself and listen to where areas in the piece need to be improved. That night when he recorded he focused solely on getting the notes, rhythms, dynamics, and articulation correct. His intonation could be garbage and his expression of the piece could be dull and lackluster, but he had to nail the technical before he could graduate to the musical. </p>
<p>Kili got to the finale of the caprice, the sextuplet sixteenth notes seemed to fly by. His fingers could barely keep up with his bowing. It felt like a work of sorcery. Like someone else was controlling his body, and he was just along for the ride, but somehow everything he did was correct.</p>
<p>Kili finally reached the final A Major chord and he could breathe easy knowing he got a good recording. And it was a good thing too, because the lights turned themselves off as Kili hit the end button on his phone. When the lights turned off Kili knew his practice session was over and it was time to head home.</p>
<p>In the absence of the stage lights Kili packed up his stuff with his phone’s flashlight, already critiquing his performance. He left through the back door planning out the next where he would sit down at his favorite coffee shop in town and get to work marking up his sheet music. Despite Kili dwelling on the things he could have done better he still felt  very content with the progress he made, Kili left and began the walk back to his apartment, already listening to his new recording. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The following Wednesday afternoon after his orchestra rehearsal Kili entered the coffee shop. He originally planned on listening to himself and marking up his sheet music but he completely forgot about his writing and arranging class. Which he hated. </p>
<p>Due the next day he had an assignment to write a composition of minimum 100 measures, and he barely had 25 done. He’d rather play music than write it. But the class was required for his major, so he had to get through it.</p>
<p>Kili liked the variety the coffee shop had to offer, and always rotated what he ordered. Some days it was a vanilla latte. Others it was just a regular coffee, cream no sugar. If he was particularly feeling like something he’d get a caramel macchiato. But no matter what the drink was it always had to be hot.</p>
<p>When he entered he went up to the counter and decided to shake up the rotation and try an iced chai latte. Much to his surprise his drink was already paid for. Kili saw the barista wink to someone behind him and when he turned around all he could see was a blonde guy headed out the door.</p>
<p>He didn’t think about it too much then. He had an assignment due the next day that wasn’t to compose itself. He had plans to practice in the recital hall later that night and was barely going to get his assignment done before then. He didn’t need any distractions to throw a wrench in his plans.</p>
<p>---<br/>Every time for the next week his drink was already paid for when he went into the coffee shop. He never saw the blonde stranger who kept paying for them. He always left before Kili ever got there.</p>
<p>Kili had been keeping up with his assignments and wasn’t stressed about finishing them on time. And the only thing that hung over his head was his performance before winter break. But that was weeks away as it was only the last week of October. And he had made great progress already in the two weeks in which he started practicing Paganini’s 24th Caprice. </p>
<p>With his mind cleared Kili was left wondering who this stranger was and why he was paying for his coffee. He hypothesized that the blonde might like him. Which he ruled out almost immediately because Kili had only experienced guys who wanted to use him, and never actually cared about him. Kili became ingrained with the idea that nobody would ever like him for him. And with his only idea out the window Kili couldn’t answer his own question.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Kili wanted to know why this stranger kept buying him coffee. Not that he minded at all, free coffee was kind of nice. Kili didn’t care about the reason, he just wanted to know why. Even if it was all a joke and a prank, even though  it would be a pretty bad one.</p>
<p>But more importantly Kili wanted to know who was behind all this.</p>
<p>Kili was in the coffee shop the following Friday afternoon. He came in extra early so he could see who the blonde guy who kept buying his coffee was. Kili was so committed to seeing this blonde stranger that he skipped his writing and arranging class to be there before the blonde came in. </p>
<p>He went up the counter and this time got an iced vanilla latte. Before he finished his order and paid he asked the barista, “the blonde guy who’s always here before me, is he the one paying for my coffee?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he didn’t want me to tell you though.”</p>
<p>“What does he usually get?”</p>
<p>“He always gets an iced cappuccino and sometimes a banana walnut muffin.”</p>
<p>“Add both to my order, and can you make sure they’re ready by the time he gets here?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>He paid and went to go sit in the worn leather chair in the corner. For some reason no one else sits in it, even though it’s the most comfortable one in the place. </p>
<p>He got his coffee, and just sat there enjoying the warm liquid. He had no assignments to do and was worn out from the constant Paganini so he decided to take a break that day for listening and marking up his music. Besides he didn’t want to be consumed by work, and miss the blonde stranger.</p>
<p>Kili watched as the blonde stranger entered the coffee shop and strode up to the counter. He was greeted by his coffee and muffin ready for him and looked incredibly confused, which Kili realized he probably looked very similar when he first got a free drink.</p>
<p>The blonde stared at the barista for a second waiting for an explanation. But all she did was tilt her head to the side and point her thumb at Kili in the corner. The blonde looked over and saw Kili, who had an almost seductive grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter took so long. My return and space key broke so I wasn't able to write while it was getting fixed. But I will definitely have chapter 3 up sooner that this one. </p>
<p>Also this chapter was mainly to set up some future stuff and go deeper into Kili's character, so sorry if it was a little boring.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New chapter y'all!! Fili and Kili finally interact and talk to each other! Let me know if each update should be longer, shorter, or the length is good as is!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter y'all!! Fili and Kili finally interact and talk to each other!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blonde  looked over to the brunette in the chair. Kili had a smug grin on his face when all he said was “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey yourself,” responded the stranger, taking a sip of his coffee as he sat in the seat across from Kili, “Thanks for the coffee.”</p><p>“I could say the same thing to you, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah I know,” he took another sip, “I paid for all the coffee.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Kili waited for a ‘no problem’ or a ‘your welcome’. But it was clear he wasn’t going to get one. “Why did you pay for all my coffee?”</p><p>The blonde nonchalantly took a bite of his muffin and shrugged. Crumbs still in his beard. “Dunno, guess it’s because you’re hella cute.” Kili was taken aback by the comment when Fili continued, “The names Fili by the way.”</p><p>Kili felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he blushed and looked away, “I-I’m not cute.”</p><p>“Sure are, no argument about it.”</p><p>Kili looked up to the blonde with a mischievous smirk on his face and was too stunned to reply. Too flustered from his encounter Kili started to get up and could barely squeak out an “I gotta go” before he made his way to the door.</p><p>---</p><p>When he’d first seen the blonde stranger the only thing he could he thought was ‘shit he’s hot’. As much as Kili tried he couldn't get the blonde’s face out of his head. He kept thinking about his smile. Smug and cocky while also being slightly nervous. Like he’s being cheeky just to show off. </p><p>It worked, for the rest of the day Kili’s mind was consumed by his interaction with the blonde, not quite stranger anymore. However he couldn't wrap his mind around the whole situation. How he’d been so bold to call Kili cute after only talking to him for a second time. And Kili didn’t even know his name.</p><p>Nevertheless Kili wanted to see him again and hear his voice. And hopefully have a conversation that lasts longer than 30 seconds. </p><p>---</p><p>For the next week Kili kept going to the coffee shop early to make sure he’d see his blonde stranger, and hopefully get his name. Kili never brought homework or music to mark up. He wanted his full attention on the blonde. But everyday he never showed up, and Kili was left sitting there by himself. He had begun to overthink as he usually does. ‘I probably scared him away. He probably never even liked me, he just bought my coffee to be nice.’</p><p>Ever since he was a young teen, Kili had learned not to get his hopes up nor to expect the best from anyone as he always ended up getting hurt. </p><p>---</p><p>The next monday in the coffee shop Kili had brought work from his course on transcription and transposing. Kili had no problem with the transposition section of the class. Especially when he used his transposition chart he made. But the transcription part of the class was the challenge. </p><p>Kili was at a disadvantage from the start. Most of his classmates had perfect pitch and knew what every single note that was played. Kili was unfortunately not blessed with the skill. Unlike many of his classmates there was no difference between a C and an F#</p><p>For some assignments in the class the professor used well known pieces. Kili would occasionally cheat and look up the skeet music on IMSLP. But for this assignment he had to listen to a piece made up by the professor, so no help could he get from IMSLP. From there he had to transcribe it, and then to transpose it to the key of E Minor. Which would be no problem except for the fact that he had no idea what the starting key was, which made transposition ever much harder.</p><p>Kili had listened to the piece almost ten times and had the rhythm perfected but was unable to come up with a single note or even what key it was in. He was concentrating so hard he almost didn’t notice the hand placing a new cup of coffee on the table in front of him. </p><p>He took out an earbud and looked up from his manuscript paper like he had been under a trance that had been broken. He saw the blonde grinning at him from the opposing chair.</p><p>Kili was too frustrated over his assignment  to remember to be mad at the blonde for never showing up last week. He knew his anger was irritation and he would have to let it go. It wasn’t like they made plans to meet up and the blonde wasn’t obligated to be there every single time he was.</p><p>“Whatcha doin?” the blonde asked after Kili looked back down at his paper.</p><p>“An assignment due tomorrow for one of my classes.”</p><p>“What’s the class?”</p><p>“Transcription and transposition.”</p><p>“Ooh, does not sound fun.”</p><p>“Yeah.. and it’s almost impossible if you don’t have perfect pitch.”</p><p>“Well maybe I could help.”</p><p>“No offense but I’ve never seen you at the conservatory so you probably don’t study music.”</p><p>“You’re right I go to the university on the opposite hill. But I do play a little bit. And unlike you I do have perfect pitch.” Kili gave him a confused look, like his world had been turned upside down, “Don’t look at me that way, not everyone who has perfect pitch studies music at a fancy conservatory. Some of us go to normal college to study political science.”</p><p>“I never said it was fancy.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to. I can tell you think it is. That and I’ve been inside so I know it's hella fancy.”</p><p>Kili gave him an apathetic look. “Can you just help me already?”</p><p>Moving his chair next to Kili, Fili responded, “Gladly.”</p><p>Fili gave the recording a listen and after he was finished offered Kili an earbud. “You see the first note is an A in the middle of the staff. And unless your professor made every C# in the piece and accidental it’s in the key of D.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put it past him. So what’s the next one?”</p><p>“Hold on, I'm not just gonna give you the answers. That’s not gonna help you on exams when I’m not there for you to cheat off of.” Now Kili looked even less pleased with the edges of his mouth curving down into a slight frown. “Now if you use your solfege pattern and go up the scale you’ll find the next note is an E.”</p><p>That’s how Fili’s little tutor session started out. He’d explain how to get to the correct note and let Kili write it down. Then after a while he forced Kili to do it himself so he could learn. Kili struggled at first, and continued to struggle, but in the very end he started to get a rudimentary grasp on the concept.</p><p>They had spent almost an hour together, Fili teaching Kili to transcribe music. Both of them were enjoying their time together and they were only interrupted when Fili’s phone buzzed in his pockets.</p><p>He looked at the screen and instantly looked annoyed. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Kili asked.</p><p>“Yeah it’s just my friends. I gotta go, but are you all set for the rest of your assignment?”</p><p>“Yeah we finished the transcription part and now it’s just the transposition which I can handle.”</p><p>Fili scribbled something on the top of a scrap sheet of music. “Here’s my number in case you have any questions before I see you again.</p><p>“So there’s gonna be a next time huh?”</p><p>“I sure hope so. If it’s alright with you.”</p><p>“Totally fine by me.”</p><p>“Awesome, later cutie.”</p><p>Kili’s face instantly grew hotter as his cheeks blushed a deep red. He looked down as to not let Fili see. It didn’t help because Fili turned back and noticed how red Kili's face was. And he smiled as he turned around, content with himself as he left the coffee shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I'm going to try and get updates out faster now. Let me know if each update should be longer, shorter, or the length is good as is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you guys still like it and I'll try to update quicker and more regularly from now on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kili was sitting in the coffee shop the following tuesday, sitting in the chair opposite his usual. He had his one of many assignments for the week that he decided to work on. Except he had his phone out and was paying any attention to the work in front of him. </p>
<p>The screen was open to Fili’s contact. Kili opened the empty chat and typed out a draft message.</p>
<p>“Hey, thanks for your help last week. The rest of my assignment went great and I got an 100% thanks to your help. I'd like to see you again if you’d ever want to meet up sometime.”</p>
<p>Before he pressed send he decided to delete the whole thing and started over. He doesn’t care how my assignment he was just being nice, Kili thought to himself, as he started another draft.\</p>
<p>“Hey I haven’t seen you in awhile. Hope everything's okay.”</p>
<p>He doesn't care about my concern, nor would he tell me if anything is wrong.</p>
<p>“It was great hanging out with you last week, and if you want to meet up sometime I’d like to see you again.”</p>
<p>Kili started overthinking his message again and deleted everything. He was probably just messing with me last week, and this is all just a joke. Why else haven’t I seen him since then?”</p>
<p>As Kili continued to overthink and delete the message he heard “Hey! You were gonna text me?”</p>
<p>Flustered Kili tried to put his phone away and work on his sheet music while also responding, “Uh, no.. I mean yes.. Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Wow nice to see you too. I guess I can’t get coffee here anymore.”</p>
<p>“No, you can-”</p>
<p>“Thanks for your permission.” Fili interrupted with a smug grin</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes Kili continued, “I just haven’t seen you in a while. I was worried I scared you away.”</p>
<p>“You could never, I had a great time. I’ve just been hella busy lately.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem convinced.”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust people easily.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair. I’ll just have to tell you everything I did from last monday to now.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t have t-”</p>
<p>“After I left I had to pick up my friends from a concert. Then on Tuesday I slept in then had my classes in the afternoon. After that I had band practice, and then,”</p>
<p>“Ok I get it you were busy last week.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you said you had band practice? I didn’t know you were into music.”</p>
<p>“Sure am. A couple of my friends and I formed a band. We’re actually not bad. We had a few gigs last week, which is partially why I was busy.”</p>
<p>“Dang I’ll have to see you sometime. What do you play?”</p>
<p>“Then I'll have to save you a VIP ticket. I play guitar, and sometimes I sing backup.”</p>
<p>“Oh cool, guitar’s not too different from violin.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but violin is way more impressive.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sell yourself short. I bet you're great.”</p>
<p>“Not as great as your violin playing.”</p>
<p>“How did you know I played violin?”</p>
<p>“I saw you in your college's fall recital a few weeks ago. The Bach Chaconne you played was breathtaking.”</p>
<p>“Enh it was alright, I could have done better.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be modest, you were amazing.”</p>
<p>Not used to receiving praise, Kili looked down with a slight smile, his cheeks got increasingly dark. “If you say so.”</p>
<p>Hoping to change the subject off of him Kili continued, “Anyway what type of music do you play?”</p>
<p>“Mostly rock music.” Fili had a look of indifference on his face</p>
<p>“You don’t like it?”</p>
<p>“I like playing rock..”</p>
<p>“But you don’t like listening to it?”</p>
<p>“Enh it’s fine. Not my first choice but I wouldn’t throw it out of bed. I prefer more calm music like indie folk. Ya know, something that puts you at ease that you can relax to.” All Kili did was nod. “You’re looking at me like I’m crazy.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s just as a music major any music I listen to is stressful because it reminds me I could be doing more practicing.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t listen to any music?”</p>
<p>“No, I listen to music, it just never relaxes me.”</p>
<p>“Understandable.”</p>
<p>There was a short weird silence that was simultaneously awkward while being completely natural. “Anyway how did your assignment go over?” Fili asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh! The transcription and transposition one from last week. Yeah it was good. Got an 100% on it, all of which was thanks to you.”</p>
<p>All Fiili did was give him a shrug to say ‘it was nothing’ or ‘no problem’ but instead he responded, “I guess you owe me one.”</p>
<p>“I guess I do.” Kili said back with a shy smile on his face.</p>
<p>“What are you working on now? More transposition? Or composition?”</p>
<p>“Thankfully no. This is just my sheet music for the winter in december. I recorded myself last night so I can mark up the music.”</p>
<p>“Can I listen?” Kili started to make a face to protest, “Please?”</p>
<p>“Fine but it’s not performance ready yet.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I won’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>For the next 5 minutes while Fili was listening Kili felt incredibly self conscious of his playing. </p>
<p>Finally the recording came to an end and Fili took out the earbuds he was wearing.</p>
<p>“What do you mean this isn’t performance ready that was amazing!”</p>
<p>“Enh the rhythm in variation four is sloppy. The tenths in the sixth variation are out of tune. And the finale isn’t grand enough.”</p>
<p>“I guess that’s true but it's still great for how long you’ve been working in it. Plus you still have weeks until December anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yeah you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Always am.”</p>
<p>“Modest too.”</p>
<p>“I’m detecting a hint of sarcasm.”</p>
<p>“Shit really?” Kili checked the time and started packing up his stuff. “Damn I need to go.”</p>
<p>“What do you have going on?”</p>
<p>“Stupid chamber rehearsal for a group I didn’t want to be a part of.”</p>
<p>“You can’t quit?”</p>
<p>“Nah this is one of three official chamber groups on campus and they needed a second violinist so the professor who did the auditions asked if I’d do it.”</p>
<p>“Well I don’t want to keep you if you have to go. Just one thing; I'm going to cash in my favor.” </p>
<p>“Yeah? What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to.”</p>
<p>“Really? Awesome just text me later tonight so I can get your number and tell you the details.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall I'm trying something new where Fili and Kili and texting. It's a new format that you'll see when you read. This is also just an addition to the usual writing. </p>
<p>Also both Thorin and Bilbo are introduced in this chapter. Hopefully yall enjoy how I adapted them in this fic</p>
<p>And finally this is a much much longer update than usual. I could have slip it into 2 chapters but it would be kinda weird</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span> Tuesday 11:45  pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, it’s Kili</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chamber rehearsal went late and I just got home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You still going to give me the details of our date</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s late and it’s cool if you wanna tell me tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you rehearsal really did go for a while</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And for our date, does Friday work for you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As far as I know I’m free</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll pick you up at 7</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dress decent</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that you don’t already, it’s just the place I wanna take you is nice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the way do you like Japanese food?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I love Japanese</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry I’ll be ready in my nicest pair of sweatpants</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds great</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait don’t you need my address??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>YES</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for reminding me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise I’m not a stalker who already knows where you live</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha I hope not for my sake</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s 204 Columbia St. Apartment 316</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ll meet you out front so you don’t have to park</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will I see you in the coffee shop this week?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not unfortunately</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pretty busy with work, school and band practice lately</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh ok</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rehearsal today was exhausting so if you don’t mind I’m going to head to bed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not at all, get some rest</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good night and I’m looking forward to our date on friday cutie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still not cute</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure are</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For real this time I’m going to bed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good night!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wednesday 9:27 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wednesday 11:07 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I didn’t reply I was in orchestra rehearsal from 8 to 11</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No worries</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How was it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just long and tiring</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In these rehearsals I’m usually never not playing since I play the first violin part</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do the other instruments not play as much as the first violins?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not usually</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Depending on the piece or movement a whole section not play at all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like one piece were doing the percussion doesn’t play at all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And in the same piece I only get 5 measures of rest at a time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn that sounds rough</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t mind though</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I didn’t want to play  often I would have picked the trombone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you up to?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had two classes this morning and I’m on my way to get some lunch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After that I have another class at 1</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then I have work</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where do you work?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t really call it work because I’m not getting paid</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I intern with my Uncle Thorin who’s a state senator </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And since I’m a political science major he basically forced me into it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Says it would be good to get see what being a politician is like and get experience</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He does make a good point though</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know he’s right</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it's SO boring</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I ever do is get him coffee and file his paperwork</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never see any of the exciting stuff happen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That kind sucks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway what do you have going on today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have 2 classes this afternoon starting a 3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in the meantime I’m going back to my apartment to eat lunch and take a nap</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I nap sounds so nice right now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just got to the food truck for lunch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ll talk to you later?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds good to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wednesday 7:34</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey how was your internship today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More like how is it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still here </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything interesting happen?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Today like most days is pretty boring</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My uncle ran out of things for me to do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I’m just sitting at his desk watching Netflix while he’s in his meeting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re not doing anything why don’t  you leave?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to wait until my uncle is out of his meeting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After every internship day he takes me out to dinner</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds nice at least</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I always enjoy dinner with him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes his husband joins us as well</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’d probably like him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your uncle or his husband?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well hopefully both but I was more talking about his husband</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a professional musician and he’s an alum of your conservatory</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You probably don’t know him but his name is Bilbo Baggins</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO WAY</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THE</span>
  <em>
    <span> BILBO BAGGINS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I take it you know him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a legendary flutist</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Any self respecting music student knows who he is</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you wanna meet him sometime?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean of course I would</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to have dinner with us then?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s coming to dinner tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no that’s ok</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to intrude</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus we haven’t gone on our date yet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You could hate me and I would ruin a perfectly good night with your uncles</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Doubtful but if you don’t want to that’s cool too</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No I do want to meet them</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just after we go on a date or two</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And after your sure you don't hate me or find me annoying</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can respect that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My uncle just out of his meeting so I gotta go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I might be around more tonight if you wanna talk some more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But if not I’m definitely around to talk tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun your Uncle and Bilbo tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cut your time short with them tonight just to talk to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess that makes the decision easier then</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to you tomorrow then!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to you tomorrow!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili had driven Thorin and himself to the restaurant they were meeting Bilbo at when Thorin got a text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo already got us a table so no wait”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweet”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking in they noticed Bilbo waving at them from a booth in the back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he took off his coat Thorin leaned over to greet his husband with a kiss. Fili rolled his eyes as he slid into the booth on the opposite side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once all three of them settled in a waitress came over for their drink orders</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo ordered a glass of red wine, and for Thorin a hazy IPA. The waitress made her way over to Fili. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a glass of water thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on you’re recently 21.” Bilbo turned his attention to the waitress, “He’ll have a glass of the cider that’s on tap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress headed over to the bar to fill their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dang you really do know my taste. But I still need to drive home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One glass isn’t gonna kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But after I’m switching to water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress seemed to return in a flash with their drinks, and proceeded to ask about their food order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a french restaurant so Bilbo ordered the chicken liver pate and Thorin got salmon en papillote. Fili decided on the chicken confit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin was the first to talk after the waitress left. “So how’s school been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good so far. The classes themselves are hard but the workload hasn’t been bad at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo decided to chime in. “Are the classes interesting though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah they’re interesting. The pretentious rich white boys always irritate me whenever there’s a discussion or debate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin commented, “Guess some things never change. I always hated the way they looked at me for having tattoos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god don’t even get me started it’s the worst.” Fili turned his attention to Bilbo, “Was it similar at the conservatory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no. No one ever had tattoos or piercings, if you actually wanted a good career in classical music you couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>edgy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the first time I’ve heard someone refer to tattoos as ‘edgy’” Fili commented</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the classical music community they are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo continued, “Anyway being a classical musician wasn’t as prevalent of a career then as it had been a hundred years ago. And many of the students there came from wealth but their parents thought it was foolish to study something as competitive and cut throat as music. So they gave them less money or cut them off entirely. So there were the ‘rich kids’ who carried themselves like they had money but in reality they were just as poor as the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili asked, “Is being a professional musician really that competitive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. You have to the best of the best to even make a living. And you have to be number one to make good money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin piped in again for his occasional comment, “And good thing you’re number one.” He went in to kiss his husband again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To end the kiss Bilbo playfully pushed him back. Fili just rolled his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright enough with the PDA already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well when you love someone it’s hard to keep your hands off them. And you’ll eventually find someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…I have met someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo was a fan of gossip and had to know every little detail. “Ooh do tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well his name is Kili and he goes to the conservatory as a performance major”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love him already”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you would, he's an amazing violinist. He also wants to meet you, he said something about you being a flute legend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am very respected in the music community, yes. And I’d love to meet him as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to tell him that. We’re going on a date this friday and if all goes well after a few of them I’d love for both of you to meet him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP.. Where are you taking him”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The japanese place on the north end of town?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fancy one on the water?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo just gave him a thumbs up and a nod of approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like him though, and I don’t want to mess it up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be yourself, and he’ll love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But like what do I talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he like besides music?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know whenever we text he always asks about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well ask him. Perfect time to get to know him better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin once again added to the conversation, “Plus performance majors are weak to the Oakenshield charm. I know from experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah I guess he’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they were done talking about Fili’s love life the waitress returned once again with their food. And for the rest of the night the conversation was shifted to Thorin’s work, and upcoming performances Bilbo had. Fili was just glad the focus was gifted away from him and his love life. But the conversation with his uncles had made him even more excited for his date on friday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the new update! Not totally sure how long new updates are going to be from now on. It'll probably vary from chapter but I can definatly say their going to be longer than the first four chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this chapter became really long and for the sake of consistency I decided to split it up. The two halves are going to be posted right after another. I just wanted the chapter lengths to be the same.</p>
<p>Part 1/2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thursday 10:13 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you had a good time with your uncles last night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I did!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s always nice to spend time with them</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both of them (especially Bilbo) want to meet you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, you told them about me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I did</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that's ok with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Totally fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just surprised is all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope I wasn’t all you talked about though</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't flatter yourself too much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>:(</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just kidding</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the conversation was mostly taken up by my uncles work</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Bilbo’s upcoming performances</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He said if you wanted to go he could get you front row seats</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(O_O) Please</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha I’ll tell him yes then</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway how was your night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was good</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I practiced my solo in the recital hall until I was kicked out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then when I get home I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as I got in my bed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You get to practice in the recital hall?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aren't there practice rooms for that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah but they always sound weird</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like the sound is always kinda empty</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus they smell weird</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I only get to practice in the hall is because my friend sneaks me after they lock the doors</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to be out by 11 though since that’s when the lights automatically turn off</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn long day since you had rehearsal at 8 am and went until 11 pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I did take a nap in the afternoon though</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That is true</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still a long day though</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully today’s better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry to cut our convo short but my music theory class is about to start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to you later though</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to you later!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thursday 3:42 pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How was music theory this morning</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was good!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How was your morning?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was good</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had my comparative politics class which was fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just too many white boys in it for my taste</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you’re a white boy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I mean like the stereotypical pretentious white boy who comes from wealth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh I actually feel that too</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There are plenty at the conservatory</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Glad to see they’re not just at my college</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway what else do you have on tap for tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a ton really</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was supposed to have a lesson later but my professor had </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>a masterclass at the same time so she had to cancel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I’m actually free for the rest of the afternoon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn that’s nice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you have going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a philosophy class soon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then my band is practicing tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh nice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds like a fun night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My class is gonna start any minute so I should probably go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll text you when practice is out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds good</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun in your philosophy class!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday 11:22 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Good morning! </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Sorry I never texted last night practice went on forever and I was so tired when I got home</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Also I hope my thinking is correct and you’re not in rehearsal right now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha mo worries I know what it feels like to be  in late practice sessions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And rehearsal just got out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What brought you to that conclusion?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well on wednesday  you had rehearsal from 8 to 11 and </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>most classes are either monday, wednesday, friday or </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tuesday, thursday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So unless your conservatory uses some unconventional </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>schedule I would guess you would also have rehearsal </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>today from 8 to 11 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn I'm surprised you payed that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>close attention to my schedule</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Most people don’t</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess you could say I’m real observant</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That I could</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And you have a class this afternoon at 1 right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn I guess I’m not the only observant one here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enh </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I did was scroll back up to our wednesday </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>convo and saw you had a class at 1</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cheater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I rescind my compliment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was just using my resources effectively</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still a cheater</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>:(</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You excited for our date tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>7 still work for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be ready</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just got to the place I’m going to meet my mom for lunch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ll see you tonight!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I’m looking forward to it!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Kili got out of his class in the afternoon he headed back to his apartment to get ready for his date with Fili.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still needed to pick out an outfit, and he decided to take a shower even though he had showered before he went to bed last night. Even though he knew about the dangers of drying out your scalp if you wash your hair too much Kili wanted to make sure his hair was especially clean and would cooperate however he decided to wear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili decided to let his hair dry naturally in order to keep his natural waves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end he decided to wear a pair of black chinos tucked in to his well worn black canvas boots and a plain eqyptian blue short sleeve crew neck. Which would be complete with a black bomber jacket when he was ready to leave</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once his hair dried fully Kili started to put up his hair. He ultimately chose to put it half up half down. With the half that was up wound in a neat bun with no hairs sticking out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he finished getting ready it was already 7:05. He heard a knock on the door, wondering who it could be. He wasn’t expecting anyone as Fili said he’d just pick him up out front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili opened the door and was greeted with a familiar face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yourself”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were gonna pick me up out front.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You actually believed me when I said that? Nah I planned to be a gentleman and walk to the door from the start”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How kind of you. Am I dressed nice enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah you're perfect. You look nicer than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili was wearing a pair of tan chinos with a pair of new looking work boots, that were definitely worn for the style and not the functionality of them. On top he wore a buttoned up red flannel under a trucker jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look nice too though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you. Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yeah just let me grab my jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way down the hall and into the elevator, and shortly they were walking out into the brisk october air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Fili led Kili to where he was parked in the parking lot Kili was met with a motorcycle in one of the sports. A look of panic took over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili noticed and asked, “you good? We don’t have to take it if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili not wanting to ruin their night tried to get his fear under control. “No it’s cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? My car’s in the shop right now but I can go get my uncles or my mom’s real quick if you’d like”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No that’s ok, I’ve just never ridden on one before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be doing the hard parts, all you gotta do is sit and hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did Kili know Fili’s car wasn’t in the shop. He just wanted to have Kili close and feel Kili’s arms wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili got on first and motioned for Kili to join him. Kili slid on and was petrified being inches from the end of the bike. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you’re gonna want to wrap your arms around my waist and stay close.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili slid his arms around kili and pressed himself into Fili’s back. Once Kili was settled Fili started up the bike. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili was ok until they turned onto the road from the parking lot. When they started picking up speed Kili squeezed Fili harder and pressed himself closer to FIli. He pressed his forehead to the back of Fili's neck and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got to the restaurant and Kili was still pressed against Fili. He only let go when Fili said it was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’d you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But also kind of exciting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’d do it again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I kinda have to to get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good point. But besides that yeah I’d do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili just smiled and gestured for Kili to enter the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got inside and Fili stepped forward to talk to the hostess. Immediately she showed them to a table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got us a reservation.” Fili mentioned casually as they walked to their table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A server will be with you momentarily”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili smiled and nodded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hostess was right and less than 30 seconds later a server came to take their drink order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“2 cups of sake please”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili cut in, “Uh actually I’ll have a cup of the jasmine tea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The server nodded and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not 21 yet.” Kili explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,my bad I shouldn’t have assumed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah it’s ok, how would you have known.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“19, I’m only a sophomore”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili looked at him like he was crazy. “Really?? Only 19? I guess it makes sense seeing as your in the year below me. And I have a really early birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“August 29th. When’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“April 4th,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn I didn’t know you were that much younger than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because you don’t know much about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only that you’re hella cute and really good at music. I’d love to know more though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wanna know?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright here's part 2/2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Idk what’s your favorite color?” Fili asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Kili responded. Fili gave a look that was 100% serious. “Fine, it’s blue. What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Red, but like a deep red. Ok next. What’s your shoe size?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Come on, ask something interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think shoe size is very interesting. You know what they say-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO.” Kili interrupted. “I’m a 9. I know I have small feet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only 9? Seriously? How tall are you then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...5’ 6”.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw I knew you were smaller but not that small.” Kili gave him a face. “It’s not a bad thing! I think it’s cute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili gave him a frown like it was a bad thing. “Since I’m short and have small feet people think I’m weak. But I can handle myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never said you couldn’t.” Kili’s face relaxed a bit. “Anyway I know you play music but do you have any hobbies or play any sports?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was on the track team in high school. I wasn't fast enough to be a sprinter but I had really good stamina so I always did the 3200 meter run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s like what 2 miles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah just about. I haven’t done it in ages though. Track was the only sport I did in school but I did archery and martial arts outside of school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dang what martial art?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jujutsu. I was also taught to use weapons as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which ones? I’d be real impressed if you used a sword.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah I mainly focused on the naginata and the tessen.” Kili saw the look of confusion on Fili’s face and explained further. “The naginata is a pole weapon with a blade on the end.” Kili showed Fili a photo on his phone to get the point across.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At which point the server came back with their food. To which Kili couldn’t remember when he had returned to take their order, nor was he ever given a menu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked incredibly puzzled, and when the server left Fili explained. “Oh yeah this is weird in the way they do things. You order a drink and they pair a dish that goes good with whatever you ordered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh weird, but also very intriguing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it's cool. So anyway what was the other weapon you were talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, a tessen. It’s a war fan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A fan? You gonna cool your opponent to death?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the fans are made of steel ribs and connected by cloth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dang.” Fili pointed to a decorative fan on the wall. “So you wouldn’t use that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. The ribs are wood or plastic, so in a sparring match it would definitely break, especially if the person I was sparring with also was using a weapon. The metal is also used to make the fan more of a weapon. If it’s closed you can use it like a mini club almost or to hook an opponent's arm or leg. Depending on the fan the ends of the ribs are sharp to be able to slice when the fan is open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, especially because a fan looks so unassuming but used correctly it could kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully I never get on your bad side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Kili gave was a shrug. “What are your hobbies or sports you play?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No surprise but I used to do Model UN in high school. And I was also on the football team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, must’ve hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah getting tackled wasn’t fun. Oh! I forgot to mention I also trained with weapons. You went the japanese war fan route, and I went the german longsword route.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That sounds awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah one of my family members owns a school that he trained me at. We should spar sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“German longsword vs japanese war fan. Sounds interesting. I’m in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha sounds like a date then. You mentioned you do archery?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I started when I was in middle school and trained for years. I went to competitions and won awards. I stopped being so serious about it a while ago but I still shoot every other week just for fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I assume you own your own bow as well as the arrows?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I have the entire olympic recurve setup from my competition days but now I just shoot barebow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every recurve bow is made of 2 limbs and a riser. You can also get a sight to put on and a stabilizer. When you add the sight and stabilizer it's considered an olympic recurve. If you don't use either it’s a barebow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it called when you use only a sight or only a stabilizer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili thought about it for a minute. “I don’t know. No one ever really uses just a sight or just a stabilizer. It’s either all or nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting. Would you ever consider competing again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe? But probably not though. I like to shoot because it’s fun. When I competed I wasn;t about having fun it was about getting better and winning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The server returned once more and asked how everything was. Both Fili and Kili finished everything on the plate. All that was left was the check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The server returned and placed the check in the middle. Kili reached to pay but Fili smacked his hand out of the way and took it before Kili could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on let me pay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope can’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least let me venmo you for half, or at least the tip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The server took off with the card again and was back in a flash. He signed and Kili and Fili stood to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got outside Fili asked, “If you’re ready I can drive you back to your apartment now that dinner’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having a great night if you want to stay out a little later. I know a really great ice cream place nearby if you’d wanna go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili gave a small smile, “I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked and continued talking on their way there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your favorite meal of the day?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very random but I’d probably say dinner. You?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the one who asked my shoe size. And I’d say lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a breakfast person?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah I never wake up in enough time to eat breakfast so I just skip it everyday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much of a morning person eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer the night. There’s just something so freeing and humbling about it ya know? Everyone’s asleep, and no one expects anything from you. You’re free to be and do whatever without any judgment. And sometimes if the sky is clear I look up and see the milky way stretch across the sky and it puts life into perspective. We’re just a tiny part of the vast expanse of the universe. And there’s more out there we can't even imagine. And all of it is just waiting to be explored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked down at his feet and put his hands in his pockets. “Sorry for getting philosophical.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no I liked it. Very…transcendental.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili had a shy smile on his face as Fili held the door to the ice cream shop open. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ordered together and Fili pulled out his card and was about to put it in the reader when as fast as lightning Kili took it from his hand and put his own in instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn. You paid for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat at a table after getting their desserts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm still a little offended that you got sorbet and not ice cream.” Kili said after Fili took his first bite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey ice cream hurts my stomach sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re lactose intolerant?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I can eat dairy but depending if the ice cream is too rich and creamy my stomach just feels off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can respect that.” Kili pointed his spoon at the blonde. “But you’re still on thin ice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to eat their respective ice cream and sorbet and talked to get to know each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any family traditions that are your favorite?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili could tell he struck a nerve as the look of happiness fell from Kili’s face. “No. I’m not close to my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you wanna share?” Fili asked, not to pry just out of curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Kili responded sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ok, no problem at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a tradition that’s your favorite?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah I have a few. Dinner with my uncle is one of them but you already know about that. But in addition to Christmas my family celebrates the winter solstice. Our family’s been doing so long that no one knows when it started. We throw a party that lasts from sunset to sunrise. We have a big feast and fill the house with candles. The ‘legend’ is that one of my ancestors started it as a celebration of the sun. That we’re celebrating the rebirth of the sun and part of that is to light every candle we have to bring light to the darkest day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded as Fili ended his explanation. Fili continued, “But none of us actually believe the spirituality behind the celebration but it’s an excuse to party so we continue to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good enough excuse to me.” Kili agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one I think is my favorite.” Kili gave his full attention, not wanting to interrupt every Fili. “Every year my family has a big bonfire on the anniversary of my dad’s death. We wear all white, eat all his favorite foods, play his favorite music and tell our favorite stories about him. It’s our own way of remembering him. After a funeral my dad would always say that he hates going to them, because everyone’s sad at the loss of the person. And he’d always say he’d prefer to remember the good times so that his final memory of that person isn’t filled with sadness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili continued, “And so when my dad died we knew he wouldn’t want a traditional ceremony. We had a party in honor of him. We knew he wouldn’t want us to wear black and be sad that he’s dead. So we decided the dress code was to wear all white and to celebrate the life he did live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fili, that's beautiful.” Kili commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili just smiled. “And to honor him we continue to have a party to remember him. Now look who’s getting philosophical”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s really nice! If you don’t mind me asking, when did he die?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forget the year but it was November 12th. He was in the military and was killed in action.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god that’s awful. You probably hear this all the time but I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Fili realized they both had empty cups where their dessert used to be. “Enough doom and gloom. Are you ready to head out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili, being the gentleman that he is, once again opened the door for Kili. Once both of them were outside Fili held out his arm, and with a wide smile Kili linked their arms together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you feeling? We can head back to my bike and I can get you home or would you want to stay out a little later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you want to walk down by the water?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way down to the path running parallel to the water line. The air down there was colder due to the winds off the water. In response Kili involuntarily shivered for a second before he forced himself to stop. But it was enough for Fili to notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you cold?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be noble, your freezing.” Fili had already started to take off his jacket. “Here take my jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it, you’re only wearing a t-shirt and a thin jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili took off his own jacket and slipped into Fili’s. It was way too big for him but it was comforting to wear. And Fili continued to be selfless and carried Kili’s jacket for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued walking and talking and lost track of time. They had circled back around and ended up near the Japanese restaurant where they started their night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili had pulled out his phone to check the time and was greeted to 7 missed calls from his mom and a text from Thorin. He was stunned to find out it was 11:10, and they had been walking for almost two hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Fili and Kili were feeling tired from walking so they decided it would be best to have the night come to a close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the spot where Fili had parked his motorcycle and again Fili was the first to slide on. Kili stumbled on after and wasn’t graceful when getting on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, same as last time. Hold on to me and don’t fall off.” Fili instructed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili still held Fili in a vice grip. Not as bad as the first time but he was still terrified. He still pressed himself into Fili’s back and kept his forehead to the back of Fili’s neck. But was still way more relaxed on the trip back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kili knew it he was back at his apartment building and heard the hum of the engine turn off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we’re here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili got off and made his way to the door and was surprised when Fili got off and was trailing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you didn’t expect me to walk you to the door?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had taken the elevator up to the third floor and stopped at door 316. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili had unlocked the door but made no effort to walk through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I forgot, here's your jacket back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right! Here’s yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I had a great time tonight and I can’t wait for the next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So there is going to be a next time huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s face started to flush with color as he looked down slightly. “I mean I hope so. If that’s ok with you. If you don’t hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t hate you. I’d love to go out again. I’ll text you.” Fili gave a wink and started to make his way to the elevator. Kili stayed put until the doors shut, and then finally made his way inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another long chapter for you guys. I was going to split it up but it would have been weird length wise. </p><p>Continues after right after the last chapter. But enjoy the two in Fili's apartment, and their first kiss!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On his way out from Kili’s building Fili pulled out his phone to check the text from Thorin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday 11:25</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, how was your date tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remember you being excited about it on Wednesday</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was great!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had an amazing time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And hopefully he did too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you find anything to talk about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah we talked about a bunch of stuff</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything of note?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something you have in common?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sort of</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was involved in martial arts before college</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which is cool since Balin and Dwalin taught me swordfighting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said we should spar sometime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying to fight your boyfriend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Real classy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not my boyfriend (yet hopefully)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you know I didn’t mean it like that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No I know, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just messing with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I just got down to my bike so I gotta go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can tell you more about my night the next time we have dinner</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili arrived home and pulled out his phone to see that his mom had called him three more times since he left. Fili groaned before calling her back. For he knows he’s going to receive a long lecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili clicked her contact and the phone rang twice. The third ring was interrupted by her answering the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fili?” Dis asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He ma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you answer the first 10 times I called? Is your phone on do not disturb again? I was worried you were dead on the side of the road. That motorcycle makes me especially worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My phone was on do not disturb.” Fili could sense an interruption but he continued before his mom could. “Only because I was on a date tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh you didn’t tell me you had a date! Who’s the lucky girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually it was a boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry let me try again. Who’s the lucky boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili let out a small chuckle at his mother. “His name is Kili. He’s a sophomore at the conservatory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A musician eh? You oakenshield men do seem to have a type. What does he play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny Uncle said the same thing. And he plays the violin. He’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet. Are you too serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean kinda? Like we’ve seen each other at the coffee shop a few times. And we’ve been texting a lot. But tonight was our first real date. But he’s really cute and I hope to be serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he your boyfriend though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Or I don't think we are. At least not yet. When do you think I should ask him about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not totally sure. I’ve never met him (though no I want to), so I can’t say for certain. But you’ll know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real specific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! The sass isn’t appreciated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But anyway I think you’d really like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then when can I meet him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh how about I make sure he wants to be my boyfriend first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I'm exhausted. So I’m gonna go to bed. But I’ll text you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Sleep tight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday rolled around and Fili got up in the late morning after sleeping in from the night before. He finally got himself out of bed and put on something besides a pair of socks and boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had an assignment for his plant biology class due on monday that he hadn’t started yet. It was a fun class but not one that he needed for his major. If he knew there would be this much work involved he probably wouldn’t have taken it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But first he needed caffeine to psych himself up to start his assignment. So he decided to walk to the coffee shop both he and Kili frequent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived and from the window could see the smaller brunet in the comfy chair in the corner. He was sitting with his legs crossed in the big chair reading a book. He seemed so invested that nothing could break his focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked in and made a beeline for the chair next to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this seat taken?” Fili asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kili didn’t look up from his book or even process who was in front of him. “No you can have it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Fili took a seat and Kili glanced down to look at his boots, and looked up to meet Fili’s eyes. “Fili? I didn’t know you would be here.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could say the same about you. You should have texted me you were here. I live so close I would have been here in flash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. You’ve just been so busy lately that I didn’t want to bug you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m pretty much free today besides one assignment I have to do. So just let me order and we can chill? If that’s ok with you. I can leave you alone to read if you prefer to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’d love to spend more time with you. I’ve already told you but I had a really great time last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a great time too! I hope you don’t hate me since my mom and uncles wants to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t hate you. But are you sure you want me to meet your family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well not yet, I think it's too soon. You’ve never even been over to my apartment, and we’ve only been on one date so far. But eventually I’d love for you to me meet my family. They’re all gonna love you. I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. And I mean it. But for now I’m going to get some coffee. Do you want anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m all set, I still have coffee left. Thank you though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili was able to finish the chapter in his book before Fili got back with his coffee and muffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you were a bookworm as well.” Kili made a face. “Anyway what are you reading?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s called Recursion. Basically there’s this disease called False Memory Syndrome where the victims have two sets of memories of two different lives. And the book follows a detective named Barry who’s trying to figure out what causes FMS, when he then is a victim of it. As well as a neuroscientist named Helena whose mother was diagnosed with Alzhiemers, and is trying to develop brain mapping technology in the hopes of being able to store memories. Barry’s path eventually collides with Helena’s and he realizes there's an outside force that’s changing reality, and replacing people's memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..And there I go rambling again. But it’s a really good book if you ever want to read it. You know, if you ever want to read for pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might just take you up on that once you’re done. Is there only one or is there a series?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s just the one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. Read anything else lately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I read Game of Thrones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole series?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I only read the first. I started the second but I found it incredibly boring. I guess it makes sense though since I also thought season 2 was slow and boring only up until the last few episodes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah especially with Arya and Daenerys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Daenerys’s storyline got more interesting in the last few episodes so I’m hoping the book also follows. But I got so bored of it I had to stop reading.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you're reading Recursion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wanted to read something shorter and faster in order to break up the second book. After I finish Recursion I’m going to force myself to power through A Clash of Kings so I can get to A Storm of Swords.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun. I personally don't have the patience, or the attention span to do it though.”</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>“You could always read stand alone books, especially ones that aren’t a million pages.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I could. But first I gotta finish an assignment for a class on monday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s a plant biology class. I’ve never been good at bio but it seemed interesting enough. Kinda wish I didn’t take it since it’s a lot of work and I don’t exactly need it for my major.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t know if you could help me. It’s pretty complex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I’ll have you know I’m very good at bio. It kinda runs in the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this doesn’t really mean anything about my abilities but my dad’s a geneticist, my brother is an environmental scientist, and my other brother is a neuroscientist. I’m not sure if my mom has a job since she hasn’t been in my life in years, but she also has a degree in psychology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit your family really is good at bio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told ya. I also took AP bio in high school. Aaand I took the class you’re in last semester. I did the exchange program between our two colleges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that settles it then. Would you help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but it's gonna cost ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cost me what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet. I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ok cool. Do you mind if we head over to my place since it’s close and all my stuff’s already there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly fine with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive you home after we're done. I gotta warn you though. My apartment is kind of a mess at the moment. Like there’s just stuff everywhere. Mostly clothes, and guitar gear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fili I can assure you I won’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili let a small spread across his face. “Awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The both arrived at Fili’s apartment, with his bike parked out on the driveway. They headed inside through the front and only door. Which technically lead to the living room. Although his apartment was an open floor plan so his kitchen, living room, and dining room occupied the same space. The bathroom and laundry area were in the back in a little hallway which was accessed by an opening in the wall to the left of the U-shaped kitchen unit to which could also access the staircase leading up the loft above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loft above was large enough to fit Fili’s queen bed 2 dressers as well as a chair. As well as a little hallway on the opposite wall as the stairs, which lead to both a full bathroom and a closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kili walked in he was shocked by the size of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? The mess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s just so big. My apartment is tiny in comparison. Like you have a dining room, and I don’t even have a storage closet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that big. Anyway you wanna start my assignment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat down on the floor in the living room and Fili spread out the class materials on the coffee table in front of them. Kili then spent the next half hour explaining the material for the assignment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili started to work, and Kili shuffled himself closer to Fili so he could see what he was doing and answer any questions, or point out mistakes as they came up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point Kili was tired of stretching his neck to see what Fili was doing. So he decided to rest his head on Fili’s shoulders. And Fili didn’t mind one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili had no questions and made no mistakes thus far, so Kili zoned out and eventually fell asleep on Fili’s shoulder while he was working on his assignment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a little while for Fili to finish but he finally did. “Yes! Finally done!” Fili exclaimed, startlin Kili in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit we’re you sleeping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I’m awake now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re still tired you can lay down and rest, either on the couch, or in my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no I’m fine. More hungry than anything at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I should have asked if you wanted anything before you got here. I’ll make some lunch now though. What would you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what do you have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili walked over to the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets and the fridge. ”Let’s see, I could make mac and cheese. Or paninis?” He opened another cabinet. “If you want something fast I have pizza in the freezer. Or if you wanna wait I could make tacos, or maybe some soup? Oh I know I’ll make soup AND paninis!” Fili already started getting the panini press out, and the ingredients for the soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The soup I was gonna make is a cauliflower cheddar soup. You ok what that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili set off making the soup and paninis. To Kili the food was ready in a flash as he looked up from his phone to Fili walking back over with two plates, each with a sandwich and a bowl of soup on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what you wanted in yours so I just made another one of mine. Although now i’m realizing I’m an idiot and could have just asked you. It’s turkey and mozzarella with pesto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili set down the plates when Fili responded. “No that sounds awesome, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili made his way back to the kitchen to get them both drinks now that his hands were free again. “Ok so now I’m gonna ask you what you want for a drink. I have Coke, Dr. Pepper, Sparkling lemonade, seltzer, iced tea, apple juice, orange juice, milk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh sparkling lemonade sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Fili walked back with a sparkling lemonade in one hand and a seltzer in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili took a bite. And then another, and another, until half his sandwich was gone. “Mmm that was so good. I didn’t know you could cook that well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well my mom wouldn’t be caught dead with a kid who didn’t know how to cook. When I was a teen we cooked every saturday. She kept on saying she was preparing me for when I moved out and she couldn’t cook for me everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should try her food. It’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to meet her one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her hear you say that. She’ll be over here in 2 minutes and wouldn’t leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili took a bite of the soup and his eyes widened at the taste. He had half the bowl before eating the rest of his panini, dipping the crust in the soup. And when the panini was gone he finished the rest of his soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you were only a little hungry.” Fili himself wasn’t even half done yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, that and it was great. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the least I could do, after you came to help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili finished up the rest of his food rather quickly, so Kili wasn’t just watching him eat. He took both plates and put them in the sink, opting to do the dishes later when he didn’t have someone over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back over with two smaller plates as well as two forks. When he placed them down on the coffee table Kili was greeted by the sight of a slice of pumpkin pie, with decorations of leaves on a braided crust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili had started first this time, loving that taste of pumpkin pie in the fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t give me credit for this, the pie was all my mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is damn good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili turned his head back towards the pie and brushed his hair behind his hair with his right hand. Somehow revealing his ear to Fili for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I didn’t know you had an industrial piercing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I guess it never really came up. I got it like two day after I turned 18, mostly to piss off my father. I noticed you have gauges and a daith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the daith hurt but it passed pretty quick. I can’t even imagine getting an industrial done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t awful but like it wasn’t my favorite activity. The first one wasn’t bad, it was just the second hole that hurt like hell since my ear was already starting to get inflamed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true that with a daith you can hear the crunch of the cartilage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll never be able to forget that sound.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili was still fascinated by Kili’s industrial, and reached out his hand to feel it with his fingers. His thumb gently swiped over the bar in Kili’s ear while his other fingers gently cupped the back of Kili’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili turned his head to look at Fili. Fili, with his fingers still grazing Kili’s neck, though Kili couldn’t get any cuter. Without a second thought he leaned in and placed his lips gently on Kili’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili was startled but didn’t pull away. He relaxed and also leaned into the kiss. Before Kili could stop him Fili pulled back smiling gently at Kili as Kili’s cheeks flushed a dark red and he suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the pie.” was all Kili could think of as a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome.” Kili offered no response so Fili continued. “Well, I should probably get you home. You’ve been with me for almost three hours now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kicking me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili took the final sip of his sparkling lemonade before responding. “But I should probably get home. I’m meeting up with a friend tonight to rehearse a duet for her composition class, and I haven’t even looked at the music since last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili was the first to stand and offered a hand to Kili. Fili was strong and pulled Kili up with ease. Kili went to pick up his plate before he was interrupted by Fili. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, I'll take care of it when I get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Totally fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way out the door after putting on their shoes and jackets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to drive me back. I can just walk back, it’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. It’s too cold to walk that far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really it’s ok. I don’t want to make your life more of a hassle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seriously it’s fine! It would take you half an hour to walk back but we’re gonna be there in like 7 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili again was the first to slide on, with Kili quickly following, wrapping his arms around Fili’s waste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili, still not used to the bike, tightened his grip on Fili. But this time popped his head up to see his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got there faster than Kili ever could have walking. Kili slid off as Fili turned off the engine. Fili then also slid off, and walked Kili to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the entrance Kili stood on the tips of his toes and leaned in to press his lips to Fili’s before they parted ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili also leaned into the kiss, putting a hand on the small of Kili’s back.  He crouched a little so Kili didn’t have to stand on his tiptoes to be tall enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili was the one to break the kiss. “Thanks for today. It was unplanned but I had fun. And I really enjoyed the food. I hope I was helpful enough with your assignment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were plenty help. I would still be working on it if you were there to help. Good luck with your rehearsal tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Kili started to open the door and stopped in the doorway before turning back. “I’ll text you when it’s over.” Kili turned and headed inside, watching as Fili turned and walked the opposite way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is wondering Recursion is an actual book and it's damn good. It took me four book stores to actually find a copy.</p><p>But anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next ew chapter, I have some plans that I hope everyone will enjoy."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really much to say about this chapter. Dis is introduced and she meets Kili, and they go apple picking with Fili, and that's really all that happens tbh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Saturday 9:32</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just wanted to let you know my practice just got out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how did it go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tauriel was mad that I didn’t practice my part</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she got over it eventually</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does she play?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clarinet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she’s a composition major, not a performance major</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s cool</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does she still have to take performance classes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah most everyone has to take classes in each of the focuses, with</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> one exception</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you take more classes that correspond to you major</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I’m in more performance classes and ensambles</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Tauriel’s in more composition classes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It may sound like a stupid question</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But are there more majors besides those two?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not stupid at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s the main four: Performance, Composition, Education, and Conducting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re in one of these you have to take classes relating to all 4</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And there’s Music Production/Sound Recording</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This major doesn't have to take classes relating to the other 4</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And composition has three different tracks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can either specialize in just regular composition,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> jazz composition, or film scoring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn that’s not a lot of majors just for music</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I guess each one makes sense</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are other careers out there</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> don’t really require a college education</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like if you wanted to repair instruments there’s no major </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>for that, you’d have to become someone’s apprentice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway enough about my school</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got anything going on tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah my mom wanted to go apple picking tomorrow </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>so she has fresh apples to make apple pie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she’s forcing me to go so I can hold her bag</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds like fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d love to meet your mom sometime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should come with us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She really wants to meet you too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no I can’t</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d hate to intrude</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no it’s fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can almost guarantee you she wouldn’t mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just texted her and she said she’d love to have you join us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh ok!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When are you guys going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Around like 4 or 5 I think??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be more certain tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just keep me posted</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though I’m not sure how all three of us are</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> going to fit on you motorcycle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do also own a car you know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she’s going to meet us there after </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>she goes to the farmer’s market</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FILI</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve had a car this whole time!?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you’ve been driving me around on that terror machine?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have my reasons</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What, like watching me suffer?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mostly to feel you against me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I..um..ok..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What can I say I want to be close to you cutie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still not cute</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll convince you otherwise someday</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That day is not today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’m gonna go since I have to make dinner</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunday 2:34</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it cool ifI pick you up for 4:30 today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Totally fine with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili was trying to decide what to wear to meet Fili’s mom. He was overthinking his outfit more than he did with his date with Fili. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end he decided on a pair of black jeans, and a purple crewneck. To finish it off he wore the same black canvas boots he wears with everything, and his bomber jacket. He also put his hair half up half down again, french braiding the top half, ending it in a bun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili texted saying he got there, and Kili headed down to the curb. This time Fili showed up in a grey Jeep Wrangler. It was higher up that Kili expected. He had to half jump in to make it into the seat. When he got in, Fili was looking at him with the biggest smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you just look cute today. And it was cute watching you get in.” Kili opened his mouth to respond but Fili continued before he got the chance. “I know I know, you’re gonna tell me you’re not cute. So let's agree to disagree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove in relative silence, the only noise coming from whatever radio station was playing at the time. Fili drove with one hand on top of the wheel while the elbow on his opposite arm rested on the center console. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili took the opportunity to slip his gentle nimble fingers into Fili’s big calloused ones. Fili looked down a little surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this ok? I can let go if it’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no I like it. Your hand is just freezing! Hopefully I can warm it up a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to the orchard, and Fili was looking around for his mom’s car before he parked. He couldn’t find it but chose a spot anyway. Once the car was in park he pulled out his phone to send his mom a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok so me mom will be here in like 5 minutes. She did say to get a bag before she gets here though. So I’ll get that and you can just stay here if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili was gone for two minutes when he came back with a bag for the apples, as well as a map of the orchard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like apples?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean we’re at an apple orchard so I guess so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I mean do you like to eat raw apples I guess? Or do you prefer them in baked goods? Because the woman was telling me that different apples are better for eating than for baking, and my mom is only really here for the apples that are better for baking. But if you like the raw apples we can make sure to also pick from the trees that have the eating apples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm kind of indifferent to just eating a plain apple to be honest. I won’t actively seek out an apple but if I come across one I won’t kick it out of bed. Like I won’t go to the market to get apples but if a friend offers me one I’m not gonna say no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you wanna get the eating apples or nah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like it would be nice since we’re here but if you don’t want to go to another part of the orchard to get them it wouldn’t be the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my mom said she wants Cortland and Empire apples. The woman working said the best eating apples are the Jonagolds, and the Cameos. And the map shows that all four are next to each other. So it shouldn’t be a problem to get you some too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m gonna get you your own bag so we don’t get confused which apples are which.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili was ready to protest, and get the bag himself, not wanting Fili to make another trip, but he was already out of the car before he could say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili returned this time in less than 30 seconds. “I got you the smaller one since I didn’t think you’d eat enough to fill the large one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow. I probably won’t eat enough to fill this one either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili’s mom arrived shortly after, and Fili pointed out her car to Kili as she entered the parking lot. “That’s her right there.” She parked in the spot right next to Fili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got out first and Fili quickly followed to greet her with a hug. Kili was the last to get out of the car, and awkwardly walked over to join Fili and his mother on the other side of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and must be Kili. Fili has told me a lot about you.” She brought Kili into a brief embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Mrs. Oakenshield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So polite.” She turned her attention towards Fili. “You could learn a few things from him.” Turning her attention back to Kili she continued. “No need to be so formal. You can call me Dis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we pick some apples?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili was the one to respond. “Sounds good to me! Kili you got your bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili held up the bag for both to see. “Yep, it’s right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio entered the orchard and Dis led the way, even though it was Fili who had the map. However he gave her directions to get to the area they wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first trees they saw were the Cortlands. Dis approached a tree that had many ripe apples. She picked a smaller one and took a bit of it before dropping it on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma you can’t just taste the apples and drop them without finishing them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it was just one apple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She filled half the large bag Fili was holding with the apples from several of the cortland trees, only choosing the best ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved over to the Cameo apples. The trees were pretty picked over, except for the apples at the top of the tree. Which Kili was too short to reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fili could sense the problem before Kili could struggle and moved to help. He gave the bag of apples to his mom and moved closer to Fili. “Ready, get on my back. It’ll boost you high enough to reach them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili jumped on Fili’s back. Fili wrapped his legs around Kili’s legs to keep him up. Fili did a slight jump to reposition Kili on his back, so he was up higher to reach the apples. Kili got the good apples from the first tree and then moved on to the second one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The good apples on the second tree were even higher than the first, and Kili struggled to get the first, despite being on Fili’s back. Fili moved his hands and cupped the arches of Kili’s feet. Kili straightened his legs at the same time Fili pushed him up. Kili placed a hand on the top of Fili’s head to stabilize himself. The added height gave Kili the boost to be able to reach the top apples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili filled half the bag with the Cameo apples. Fili shifted Kili on his back and was supporting the legs before putting him down completely. Dis put her phone quickly so neither of them would see her taking photos of the two of them picking apples. However Fili would receive the photos later that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>`</span> <span>They moved on to the Empire trees, and before Dis could start picking Fili turned and asked, “Hey can you take a photo of Kili and I?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them stood with an empire tree in the background. Fili placed his arm around Fili’s back and pulled him close. Kili gently leaned his head against Fili’s shoulder. They smiled for a few seconds, then Fili leaned down and placed a kiss on Kili’s temple. In response Kili tilted his head up and placed his hand on the side of Fili’s head to guide him back down into a kiss. Fortunately, Dis got photos of the chain of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dis gave Fili his phone back and he quickly scrolled through the candid photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send them to you later.” He told Kili as he reached out to take the bag from his mom.  Kili nodded quickly, and Dis continued picking. She filled the rest of her bag with the empire apples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final stop was the Jonagolds. Weirdly they were the most abundant of the four types, and Kili had no issues reaching the good apples. He filled up the rest of his smaller bag with the apples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to the entrance and approached the scale and register in order to pay. Dis put her bag on the scale but Kili made no move to so the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kili, hon put your bag on the scale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no that’s ok I can pay for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense dear, it’s my treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili knew he wasn’t going to win this dispute and put his bag on the scale. Dis payed for the apples in cash and told the woman working to keep the change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got back the car when Dis spoke up. “Hey Thorin just texted asking if you and I would like to get dinner at the Cal Zone with him and Bilbo tonight. And of course the invitation extends to you too Kili.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I’m down. Kili would you want to join us? If not that’s cool too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, but are you sure it’s OK that I go. I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s ok if you come dear. I’ll tell him to meet us there in 15 minutes, and that we have an extra coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that settles it then. See you there ma.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual I hope yall continue to enjoy. As it's probably evident Kili is going to meet Thorin and Bilbo in the next chapter, which I hope to have out either tomorrow or the day after. Also I am very sorry to all of you for my calzone pun, but I had the chance so I took it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow sorry this one took so long guys. The creative juices were NOT flowing the past few days. I had to write and rewrite it multiple times but nothing felt right. And instead of giving yall absolute trash I took the time to give you something decent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thorin and Bilbo are the first to arrive at the Cal Zone, and waste no time getting a table for the five of them. If there was a wait some of it could be spent waiting for the rest of their party to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was surprisingly no wait for a table for five and the two were shown to the table immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down across from each other. “Let me just text Dis quickly that we got a table.” Thorin quickly returned his phone to his pocket and turned his attention back to Bilbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Fili’s plus one is his new boyfriend?” Bilbo blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t think they’re officially dating yet. But if you’re talking about the boy Fili is fond of, I think it a pretty safe guess that he’ll be the one joining us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m excited to meet him. Has Fili told you much about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh not a ton actually. All I really know is he’s a musician, who also does or did martial arts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s not a lot of info. Do you at least know what martial art he did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a clue, Fili never told me. You’ll have to ask him when he gets here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili and Kili were the next to arrive. Fili talked to the hostess at the front, who pointed at the table Bilbo and Thorin were at. Thorin rose from the booth to greet his nephew with a hug, and went to shake Kili’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the firm handshake Thorin was the first to talk. “You must be Kili, I’m Thorin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin turned to address Fili. “Where’s your mother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh she’s probably on her way. You know she drives like a grandma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t deny that she does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked over and spotted Bilbo and was in awe that he was here, going to meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bilbo Baggins. He tried not to let it show too much, as he slid into the booth first, followed by Fili and lastly by Thorin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dis showed up shortly after and Thorin rose again to welcome her as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope everyone was waiting long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Thorin responded. “The way you drive I was expecting to be waiting longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dis playfully smacked Thorin’s arm before taking her place next to Bilbo in the opposite booth. She picks up a menu and starts flipping through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh can we get the garlic knots? I hear they’re amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo is the one to respond. “Oh yes please. We’ll get two orders so there’s enough for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A waitress comes to take their drink orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have an iced tea.” Thorin is the one to start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have a coke.” Fili was next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing around the table Kili was next. “I’ll also have a coke, as well as a glass of water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ll have a glass of the Zinfandel, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly the waitress got to Dis. “Ooh the Zinfandel sounds good. Let’s split a bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress reiterated, “So a bottle of the Zinfandel, with just two glasses?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo looked over at Fili and Kili and responded. “Actually make it three. And get we get two orders of garlic knots?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bilbo I gotta drive, I can’t have a glass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down I got it for Kili, not you. He doesn’t need to drive does he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no, but he can’t drink either, he’s only 19.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, one glass isn’t going to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili looked over at Kili and gave him a look, silently saying ‘you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to or are uncomfortable with it’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili just gave a smile to say ‘I’m fine, it's only one glass.’ Little did Fili know that this wasn’t Kili's first time drinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Kili, how did you and Fili meet? He never told us.” Thorin asked to make conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We met at the coffee shop in town. Actually the first time we talked wasn’t very exciting. I was working on an assignment, and I could sense him looking at me. I asked if I was in his seat and offered to move. But Fili said it was fine and sat somewhere else. Then out the corner of my eye I could see his staring at me before he left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow that really was eventful. And a little creepy if I’m being honest.” Thorin commented</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Fili tried to protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little at the time. But he kept on paying for my coffee and leaving before I got there. But I wanted to see who it was, so I made the effort to beat him there. I then paid for his coffee, and we sat down and talked for a bit. And that’s basically it I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dis was the one to respond this time. “Aw so cute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress came back with all the drinks and Dis took the bottle of Zinfandel and poured into the three glasses in front of her. Bilbo then took one and placed it in front of Kili, as well as himself. Bilbo and DIs raised their glasses and clinked them together, saying “cheers” simultaneously, before taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili brought his own glass to his face and gave the glass a little swirl before taking a sip. He let the wine linger in his mouth to get the full flavor before swallowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “What do you think.” Fili asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really good. Very rich with a slight spice to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it has a nice smokey finish to it.” Bilbo added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dis was the next to join in. “Yeah with notes of blueberry and plum throughout.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Dis exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t have too much sister, you still gotta drive home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you’re right. I guess it’s only one glass for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp more for me I guess. Kili you’re welcome to have more as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili smiled as he took a sip of his water. Bilbo continued, “So Fili told us you’re a performance major right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I am! Violin Performance if you want to be specific.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very competitive, almost as competitive as flute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili had to chime in, “He’s fantastic though. I heard him a few weeks ago at his recital, and oh my god was it amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear you play sometime. Even though I’m not a violinist, I could give you a few tips if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress started to come back to the table with the garlic knots. “Well looks like our garlic knots are here!” Dis declared when she the waitress approached. Before leaving she went around the table, taking note of everyone’s main course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone took a few knots, except for Kili. Fili noticed, and placed a few on Kili’s place while leaning over and whispering into Kili’s ear, “Don’t be afraid to take some. They’re for everyone you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin finished his bite before talking again. “So Kili, do you play any sports? Or have any hobbies?” Thorin didn’t mean for his question to come out so harsh and attempted to correct himself. “Not saying that you don’t have any hobbies, I was just asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili chuckled slightly. “It’s ok. But I’m involved in archery and martial arts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nice. Which martial art?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jujustu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he fights with a fan.” Fili interrupted with a mouth full of garlic knot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin looked slightly confused before Kili started to explain. “Uh yeah, a war fan. I was taught in tandem to jujutsu. It’s more of a defensive weapon to disarm or counter attacks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating, I’ve never heard of a war fan before. I’m well-versed in european weapons but I know very little about asian weapons. Very interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fili told me he was taught sword fighting. Did you teach him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little bit. I do know how to sword fight but the credit goes to my cousins, Balin and Dwalin. They own a gym in town, and they teach various sword fighting techniques there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to take a class sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress returned with Dis, Biblo, and Fili’s food, and made a second trip for Thorin and Kili. After everyone got everything they needed Dis started conversation. “So brother anything interesting happening at work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a new bill that we’re going to vote on this week. It’s about environmental policy. It’s been nice having Fili there as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh how’s he doing? Keeping him busy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili decided to answer his mother’s question. “With paperwork yeah. But I have yet to see an actual meeting of any sort take place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fili I’ve told you before; you just don’t currently have the clearance to sit in on any meetings. I’m very close though. Don’t get your hopes up or anything but there’s a decent change you’d be able to watch us vote on that bill later this week.” Thorin saw Fili’s face and was surprised when it was a neutral expression. “You’re not excited?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle this isn’t the first time you’ve told me this. I’ll be excited when it actually happens. Until then I’ll be watching Netflix at your desk.” Fili decided to change the subject off of himself. “So anyway Bilbo, do you have any performances coming up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh the next one is a little under two weeks away.” He saw Kili’s eyes light up with interest. “He should have told you but I told Fili that if you wanted to come to one of my shows I can get you great seats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah of course! As the main performer I think I can manage two or three tickets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah I’d love to go! Thank you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ll give Fili the details then? Unless I see you guys before then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me!” Fili responded for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going great and everyone was enjoying their food. Conversation continued and Dis asked Kili about his archery career.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to be really serious about it and go to competitions. I hated the stress, and it just wasn’t fun anymore. I stopped competing a while ago, but I still continue to shoot semi-regularly to keep my skills sharp.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was that, and everyone continued eating. At one point Thorin asked Dis about her upcoming baking plans. For Dis owned a bakery and was always experimenting with new ingredients and flavors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s fall so a lot of pumpkin and apples, with a bit of sweet potato and pecan. I’m currently experimenting with pumpkin and chai together. Oh and I’m thinking ahead and I’m in the midst of developing a coffee, espresso-y yule log for Christmas, and possible thanksgiving if I get it right by then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with it?” Thorin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there are several factors. Like I’m debating between chocolate cake, and yellow cake. And the filling is too bitter, and doesn’t have enough chocolate or coffee flavor. So far the only thing I have down is the whipped ganache, and the decorative meringue mushrooms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you’ll figure it out though. You always do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I do. This yule log was gonna be my new showcase item.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dis continues to talk about her baking plans for the next 20 minutes, and only stops when the check arrives. Both Dis and Thorin reach for it. Thorin gets there first and pulls it towards him. Kili then reaches into his own pocket and starts to pull out his debit card, when he was quickly interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kili, don’t worry I’ve got this.” Thorin says from down the booth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Can I at least get the tip?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, you’re our guest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin pays and the group makes their way out and they split into their separate cars after hugs, except for Kili who got a handshake from Thorin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili and Kili are in Fili’s jeep on their way back to Kili’s apartment. Their fingers entwined with the other’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, this Friday is the anniversary of my dad’s death. And I think I told you but my family has a big party every year. And I was wondering if you’d want to come with me? No pressure if you don’t though, especially since you never met him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to go. But are you sure it wouldn’t be weird since I’ve only met your mom and your uncles? And that I never met him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t think so. You don’t need to have known him to go. There’s just one rule: you have to wear all white.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can do that. Except I don’t think I have any white shoes. But I can figure something out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. I’ll let you know what time I’ll pick you up later in the week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got back to Kili’s apartment, and as usual Fili walked Kili to the entrance. Fili pulled Kili into a gentle embrace. Kili was short enough that his head fit comfortably in the center of Fili’s chest, and Fili was tall enough that he could rest his chin on the top of Kili’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili was the first one to break the embrace, tilting his head up to capture Fili’s lips in a kiss. Fili leaned into Kili and deepened the kiss between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili broke the contact between them and said, “I’ll see you around,” trying to act seductive. Kili just rolled his eyes and started to make his way inside, but was stopped by Fili’s voice once again. “But will I see you before Friday? If not I can survive just texting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so. I’ll let you know what I’m up to tomorrow though since I’m gonna head to bed soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As per usual I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! </p>
<p>Some upcoming plans in the next few chapters include more domestic Fili and Kili, as well as Fili being a soft boi, and hopefully Kili staying the night for the first time. So stay tuned! And I know I always say this but the next chapter will be out soon and I swear I mean it this time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Wednesday 2:45 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hey </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How were your classes this morning? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They were good! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How was rehearsal? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Long and tiring </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But productive </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s good at least </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Do you have your internship tonight? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No, thank god </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I alternate every week between monday wednesday, and tuesday thursday </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I presume this is a tuesday thursday week then? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You would be correct! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh would you want to come over after your classes this afternoon? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sure! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Need more plant bio help? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No, at least not right now </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I thought we could just hang out </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe watch a movie or something </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We can get takeout or I can make something </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh ok! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’d love to! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s a date then ;) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> If you say so </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What time should I pick you up then? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Uh, like 5:45-6:00ish </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Like 5:30 earliest </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll be there! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I look forward to it </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p>
<p> Fili followed Kili’s instructions to a T and arrived at 5:45 and made his way up to apartment 316 to meet Kili at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked twice and Kili opened the door with a smile. “Hey! You should have texted me to come down or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind walking to your door.” Fili extended his elbow out for Kili to take. “Shall we?” Kili accepted and the two headed to the elevator and down to Fili’s jeep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Before they even got out of the parking lot Kili slipped his fingers into Fili's, whose arm rested on the center console. They ride together in relative silence listening to Fili’s indie folk playlist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get to Fili’s apartment, and upon entrance Fili took off his shoes and haphazardly kicked them onto the mat next to the front door. Kili followed Fili and took off his boots as well, not wanting to track dirt on the shiny hardwood floors. Kili laced his boots up tight so it took a minute to get them both off without dislocating his foot. One he did he carefully and gently placed them on the mat next to Fili’s</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili was in the kitchen, and Kili made his way over to sit on one of the stools at the island. On the other side Fili asked, “Are you hungry now? We can order something if you’d like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that you mention it I am getting pretty hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok! What would you want? I know this great Thai restaurant that does take out. Or there's this little hole in the wall Mexican place that’s amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem pretty excited about Mexican so let’s do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Fili rifled through one of the drawers on his side and slid the menu over to Kili. “Have a look so we can order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili scanned the menu. “This may sound stupid, but do you know what a chimichanga is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s like a deep fried burrito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn that sounds good. What are you gonna get?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably the tostadas. They’re real good. What kind of meat would you like in your chimichanga?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carnitas, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got it. And we get chips and salsa, but would you want guac too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell yeah. I love guac.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili put the order in through his phone, and paid as well. “The only option was to go pick it up. So I’m gonna go to get it. But you’re welcome to stay here if you’d like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili nodded, and responded, “Ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili slipped his shoes on and gave Kili a wave before exiting through the door. Kili sat down on the couch and responded to a text Tauriel sent about the violin part of the quartet she was working on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili needed to use the bathroom, but didn’t want to wander Fili’s apartment. He didn’t want to feel like he was snooping through Fili’s stuff. He was going to text Fili asking where the bathroom was but realized he wouldn’t be able to answer anyway. But then realized he could just call instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone rang three times, and Kili didn’t think Fili was going to pick up when his call went through. “Hey, what’s up? Everything alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah totally fine. I was just calling to ask where your bathroom was. I didn’t want to be rude and poke around trying to find it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god no worries. It’s up the stairs and at the very end of the hallway on the other side of the loft.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let you go so you can pee now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-um-ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you in a few!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili did make his way upstairs and down the hallway to use the bathroom. When he was finished he lingered in Fili’s ‘bedroom’ that only had three walls. Which Kili noticed one wall in particular. It was full of photos, drawings, or other various notes and messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili was entranced by the photos on the wall. Most included Fili. The photos ranged from him as a young kid to ones that could have been taken only days prior. One photo caught his eye. It was a polaroid of Fili when he was a late teen, before he had let his beard grow in. It was the harvest festival in town, and he was holding a tray of mac and cheese in one hand, while the other was gripping a fork that was also in his mouth. It was truly a candid photo, capturing Fili beaming with pure joy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili was so captivated that he didn’t hear Fili enter the apartment, nor when he put the food down on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to make his way up the stairs when he called, “Kili?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of his voice broke Kili out of his trance. But when he went to respond Fili was already at the top of the stairs. “There you are. What are you looking at?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to snoop around, but I was just looking at your wall of photos. One in particular drew my attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah? Which one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That one.” Kili pointed to the photo on the wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why that one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, you just look cute and incredibly happy in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can take it if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might just take you up on that offer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well food’s here whenever you want to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili started down the stairs and Kili quickly followed suit. They sat at the dining table to eat their takeout instead of the stools at the island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the chimichanga?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing, how’s the tostadas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Delicious as always. When we're done what would you want to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we could watch a movie, or play some video games.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A movie sounds nice. What would you want to watch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know, did you have a particular genre in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kinda in the mood for a movie I don’t really need to think about too much if that makes any sense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Totally. Would you wanna watch Coco!? I’ve been meaning to see it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! It follows the mexican theme for the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh didn’t notice that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both finished up their food and Kili stood up and started to pick up his plate and trash before he was interrupted by Fili. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili knew by now not to argue with Fili about his chivalry. Kili took a seat at the kitchen island and watched Fili on the other side. He had his back turned to Kili and was cleaning the plates in the sink, not bothering with the dishwasher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili still had his back to Kili but still called out, “The only TV I have is upstairs in the loft if you don’t mind watching the movie in my bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Totally fine.” Kili would never say it to Fili but he thought there was something strangely intimate about being in Fili’s bed with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you head up and get comfortable, I’ll be there in a minute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili did as he was told but still felt a little weird getting into Fili’s bed without him there. Fili was up the stairs two minutes later, with two bowls in his hands, and a kit-kat between his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave one of the bowls to Kili before walking over to the other side of the bed. He placed the kit-kit on the nightstand, and the bowl on top of it. He then climbed in next to Kili and reached over to get the bowl from the nightstand once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you can go for some ice cream right now. I also didn’t know what flavor you wanted so I just kinda guessed out of the three that I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No this is perfect, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili turned the tv on to Disney Plus, and got the movie all set up. It was dark and the room was illuminated by the two lamps on either nightstand. Kili reached to turn his off, but Fili waited a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One sec.” Fili got out of bed and made his way to the closet down the hall, and returned with a large and soft blanket. He climbed back in and threw the blanket over the two of them. “Much better.” Fili then moved to turn his lamp off then hit play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them finished their bowls of ice cream in the first 15 minutes of the movie. Kili leaned his head on Fili’s shoulder, and Fili lifted his arm, and slung it around Kili’s shoulder’s, pulling him closer. Kili was pleased by the action and awkwardly shuffled a little bit closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were two thirds of the way finished with Coco when Kili turned, and curled himself into Fili with his arm laying across his stomach. Fili then realized he was asleep, and probably had been for a little while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili was going to wake him up to finish the rest of the movie, but when he saw how cute and peaceful Kili looked he decided against it. Instead he kept watching by himself while combing his fingers through Kili’s hair. Even though he was asleep Kili enjoyed it, and pulled himself closer to Fili.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The movie finished and Fili put on an episode of Fixer Upper, even though he wasn’t going to pay attention to it. He continued to run his fingers through Kili’s hair, and closed his eyes himself, though he never drifted towards sleep. Instead he zoned out to the tv in the background, and started to gently stroke Kili’s back with his free hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fixer Upper was almost over when Fili felt Kili stir. He inhaled deeply though his nose and only turned his head slightly to be able to see Fili. Otherwise he made no move to uncurl himself from Fili.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re awake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long was I asleep for? Or better yet what time is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh I’m not sure. I finished Coco, and just this one episode of tv.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili moved to dig his phone out of his pocket, and checked the time. “Damn it’s almost 9. I definitely didn’t mean to be out for that long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all good, you were tired. Just try not to stay up for half the night now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me I won’t. I still feel tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I should probably get you home then. Can’t keep you out too late when you have music theory in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh you’re right. I kinda forgot tomorrow’s not the weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili insisted he take the dishes this time. Fili couldn’t argue since he’d needed to use the bathroom for the past half hour, but didn’t want to wake Kili from his slumber. The bowls were clean in the drying rack, and Kili was on the couch lacing up his first boot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili came down the stairs saying, "You forgot this upstairs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He handed the photo of himself over to Kili, who accepted it gladly. "Yes! Thank you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili joined him, and slipped on his own shoes before Kili could get his second boot on. Once they were both ready they made their way out to Fili’s jeep in tandem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat together just listening to the radio when Kili decided to break the silence. “Random question, but are we dating? Like are you my boyfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean I’d like to be if you’re ok with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I am. That’s why I asked. So I guess it’s we’re officially together then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like it to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess now I can tell my mom and uncle you’re officially my boyfriend now. They’ll both be excited. They both really like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even your Uncle Thorin? He didn’t really talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Totally. He actually did talk to you though. Normally when he meets someone I’m involved with he never directly addresses them. I guess that’s just kinda how he is. But seeing as he actually did engage with you, not in an interrogation way, shows he does like you, a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili could tell Kili wasn’t convinced, so he continued. “Monday he told me he thought you were polite and respectful. As well as you’re very humble and considerate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kili felt uncomfortable hearing the compliments but he saw how excited Fili was so he let it continue. “Oh my mom adores you, and Bilbo absolutely loves you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I doubt that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no it’s 100% true. He told me he sees a lot of himself in you. That you have a passion and drive for music that very few people have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you’re just making stuff up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can get him on the phone right now so he can tell you himself if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No that’s quite alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fili finished telling Kili how much his family loved him, and once again they just listened to the radio. They got back to Kili’s apartment building and they two got out to walk to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped outside Kili’s door. Kili unlocked the door, and turned back to face Fili. Fili placed his fingers under Kili’s chin and tilted his head up. He leaned down to meet Kili in a short but sweet kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll text you tomorrow?” Fili asked as he broke the kiss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good, <em> boyfriend </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll talk to you then, <em> boyfriend </em>.” Fili turned and got in the elevator to go down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Kili got in his apartment the first thing he did was pin the photo of Fili on the wall near the few things that meant something to him. All the time he continued to think '<em>how luck am I that he found me?'</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday rolls around and Fili does text Kili as he usually does. Only now Fili almost exclusively refers to Kili as <em> ‘boyfriend’ </em>. Fili loves sending it, and Kili loves reading it. It fills him with warmth knowing that someone wants to be close to him and make him feel special.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kiliiii </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss youuu 0_0 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s been less than 24 hours since you saw me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I’ll see you tomorrow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know but it’s still too long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like seeing you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I like the kisses that go along with it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I now see the real reason you miss me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I guess I’m only a mouth to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> KILI </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s not what I meant! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No I know I’m just messing with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss you too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like the kisses too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And holding your hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The cuddles were nice too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I guess you didn’t mind I fell asleep during our movie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not at all </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They continue to talk throughout the day when they both have a free minute. By the end of the night it was decided Fili was going to pick Kili up tomorrow for 5:30 after he got out of class</p><p>---</p><p>Fili arrived on time as usual, and texted Kili that he’s there. To which Kili didn’t respond. Fili made his way up to the third floor and knocked on Kili’s door.</p><p> </p><p>Kili opened it in black sweatpants and a grey crew neck, with all his hair thrown up in a messy bun. Fili could see he was a bit flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fili! Is it already 5:30?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually 5:35 but yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not ready yet. Class ran over late and my shirt didn’t dry all the way while I was in class so I had to run it through again and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s ok! Things happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili stepped back into his apartment, and made way for Fili to enter. “You can come in while I finish getting ready if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Fili stepped inside and took a seat on the couch facing the front door while Kili went into the room behind him.  He stepped back out wearing white chinos instead of the black sweatpants he first opened the door in.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly made his way down the little hallway to Fili’s right and at the end took a right. To which Fili could guess was the laundry room, since Kili came back with a white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Kili entered the bedroom in the back once more. When he stepped out again he was wearing all white, except for a pair of black socks. He then made his way back down the little hallway and this time veered left once he neared the end.</p><p> </p><p>Kili was gone for a few minutes, but when he came back his hair was in a very neat half bun that was coiled in a nice spiral. The rest, Fili could tell, was freshly brushed, free of knots and looking incredibly soft and silky. Fili stood up and couldn’t help but run his fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok I’m basically ready, I just need to put on my shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili slipped into the back room once more, and came back with a pair of white boots. They were the exact same as his black ones, except it was easy to tell they were less worn since Kili naturally preferred dark colors.</p><p> </p><p>“You really like canvas boots I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili’s cheeks started to flush, so he looked down to put them on. “Uh yeah I guess. They’re really comfortable so I kinda wear them all the time. Except in the summer when I usually wear Birkenstocks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would have never pegged you for a birks kind of guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili pulled on his second boot and tied up the laces. “Ok I think I’m now ready to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have everything? Your phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Kili practically ran into the bedroom. He returned with his phone in hand. “I do now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else you’re forgetting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I can think of.”</p><p> </p><p>They set off to Fili’s mom’s house. They turned onto what Kili thought was a street, but actually turned out to be her very long driveway. Kili parked behind the long line of cars on the street and unbuckled his seatbelt and made strides to get out of the car. Kili made no such movements and seemed cemented to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to head in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Kili's voice was laced with uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not too convinced. What’s bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stupid. I’m just nervous to meet your family. Like all of your family. What if they hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not gonna hate you! If you gain my Uncle Thorin’s approval you’re set. Trust me, he’s the most intimidating and hardest to impress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus I’ll be with you the entire time. And if ever I’m not Bilbo and my mom are also here so you’re never alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili looked over and gave Fili a weary smile. “Let’s head in then.”</p><p> </p><p>The door was open, and Kili could see people inside, but he still felt a little awkward walking into someone’s home, of whom he’s never met. Once they got inside they didn’t even get five feet inside before someone came to greet Fili, and pull him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Fili! How’re you doing lad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing great Dwalin.”</p><p> </p><p>Dwalin noticed Kili by Fili’s side, “And who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is Kili!” Fili said in response. “My boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” Kili finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye no need to be so formal, we're all equal here. Call me Dwalin.”</p><p> </p><p>Fili finished up the conversation before they moved on to a less populated area of the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Kili asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s Dwalin. He’s my father’s cousin. Which I think makes him my first cousin once removed? Or my second cousin? I’m not totally sure, except that he’s family.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so..casual with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? Everyone in my family is really close and we all know that we love each other so our respect for each other goes without saying. So much so that we don’t need to be formal for the other person to know they’re respected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds nice. If I referred to my uncle by just his first name I would have been slapped.”</p><p> </p><p>Fili looked over slightly concerned. “Jesus.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili could see his worry and retorted, “I’m just kidding.” Though Fili had a strong feeling he wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>A few more people approached Fili and started talking, and Fili always introduced Kili as his boyfriend after they asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna get tired of that are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>After whoever left Fili gave a quick lesson on what their name was and how he’s related to them.</p><p> </p><p>When finally the pair arrived at the other end of the house to arrive outside. Kili was surprised when he was greeted by a giant bonfire with logs around it for sitting. As well as a massive table filled with food, and a separate table entirely devoted to drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Fili spotted Thorin and Bilbo sitting on a log. Thorin waved for Fili and Kili to join them. Bilbo was talking to someone else Kili had never met and didn’t even notice their approach until the two of them sat down.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly ended his conversation with the stranger Kili would never know the name of. “Fili you made it! And I see you brought Kili too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I thought I’d bring my boyfriend along.” Fili so casually dropped the bomb that the two were dating, hopeful neither Bilbo nor Thorin would notice.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Fili, Thorin noticed everything, especially something as big as that surprise. “Boyfriend eh? You finally made it official?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I supposed to believe you two weren’t dating before?” Bilbo asked, not surprised by the news. Thorin gave him a little nudge on the shoulder. “What? Am I supposed to be surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>Fili backtracked to answer Thorin’s question. “Anyway, Kili earlier this week asked if we were dating. To which I responded I hope so if that was alright with him. So now we’re actually dating now!”</p><p> </p><p>The group of them continued talking, and Dis finally joined them. Fili then left to get both him and Kili some food, and made a second trip for drinks. The sun had totally set but the night was still illuminated by the glow of the fire, and the shine of the string lights that stretched atop everyone. The light that seeped out of the house also helped.</p><p> </p><p>Kili then crossed his arms and placed a hand on his elbow and the other on his bicep. Even with the warmth of the fire Kili couldn’t help but let out the shiver he had been holding in for so long. After all was exposed to the chilled November air in nothing but a thin shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Fili noticed and asked, “Are you ok? You seem cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just forgot to bring a jacket or sweatshirt is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit how did we forget that?” Kili just shrugged in response. “Hold on I’ll get you one.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could protest Fili was already up and quickly made his way inside.</p><p> </p><p>Fili was back in record time and returned with a charcoal colored blanket and a grey hoodie with emerald green sleeves with his school name, which featured the school name and seal on the front.</p><p> </p><p>The hoodie was too big but incredibly comfortable as most oversized sweatshirts are. The inside was soft, and the whole thing smelled like Fili, despite not being worn for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Fili then threw one side over Kili’s shoulder, but kept one for himself. “Hope you don’t if we share the blanket.” Kili just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>The night had started to grow old when the party had started to die down. The people left were the ones who were really close to Fili’s dad, and there were few enough people that everyone was comfortably sitting around the fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright shall we start?” Dis addressed the entire group. To which there was an overwhelming response of ‘yeah’s’’ and ‘let’s do this’.</p><p> </p><p>Kili was visibly confused and quietly asked Fili, “Start what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! As you know this is a party to remember my dad. That’s why we have his favorite foods, drinks, and music. In addition we have a tradition at the end of the night where we all go around and talk about our favorite stories and memories with him.” Fili could also see the panic on Kili’s face. “But obviously you don’t have to go since you never met him.”</p><p> </p><p>Dis started and everyone went clockwise around the fire reminiscing about Fili’s father. Kili was naturally the next one but Fili instead started sharing a story about his dad.</p><p> </p><p>“There was this one time in elementary school where there was this bully picking on another kid. I had never talked to this kid before but I knew I had to do something. So I walked up to the bully, and I punched him in the face. We ended up fighting, and later on I was in the principal’s office with both my mom and dad. Once the principal finished describing the situation the first thing he asked was, ‘well did he win?’”</p><p> </p><p>This earned a round of laughter from everyone in the circle. “To which mom was incredibly mortified, and the principal was confused. He responded, ‘well..yes..but that’s not the point.’ Which in the middle of that all my dad did was hold up a hand for me to high-five him.”</p><p> </p><p>Fili was once more interrupted by laughter, and once the group had settled down he continued. “I ended up getting suspended for three days. But after we left the school he dropped my mom off at home, and he proceeded to take me out for ice cream. While we were there he told me; ‘I know you’re being punished for what you did. And although punching someone may not always be the solution, just know that sticking up for that kid was a good thing, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. And just remember to never stop fighting for the little guys out there.’”</p><p> </p><p>A single tear rolled down Fili’s cheek. Thorin as usual noticed a put a firm but caring shoulder and smiled at him. To which Fili glanced over and offered a weak smile in return. Kili didn’t know what to do so he just snaked his arm around Fili’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had gone, and the fire had begun to die down. Most people had gone home, including Bilbo and Thorin, but there were still a few stragglers. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were relatively alone Kili asked, “Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Fili replied a little downcast, “Yeah I just miss him a ton. But I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili knew Fili wasn’t going to say anymore and he didn’t want him to feel like he was pushing him. So instead he turned more into Fili and wrapped both arms around Fili waist. This time he placed a kiss on his neck just behind his ear, before resting his head on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Fili in response placed one arm around Kili’s shoulder, before planting a kiss on top of Kili’s head before resting his own head on Kili’s.</p><p> </p><p>Before long the only people left were Balin, Dwalin, and of course Dis. The three had started to clean up and Fili offered to help before he was denied by his mom. “Don’t worry we got this. Just get Kili home, he looks like he’s about to fall asleep on that log.”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked out together, and Fili left the blanket on one of the couches inside, and Kili was too tired to remember to leave the hoodie he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>They were barely out of the insanely long driveway when Fili asked, “Do you want to stay over my place tonight? It’s just that you look exhausted and my apartment is close by.”</p><p> </p><p>Kili let out a yawn that basically answered Fili’s question. “Yeah sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They got back to Fili’s apartment quickly and once inside Fili just slipped off the Vans he was wearing and started to go make his way to go up the stairs. And was confused when he saw Kili sitting on the couch before he realized he was wearing boots. As soon as they were off Kili followed close behind Fili as they went up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were up there Fili realized Kili had no change of clothes. “Fuck you don’t have anything to sleep in. I would offer you a pair of pajamas but I don’t own any since I usually sleep in my underwear and a tank top.” Fili realized that that might make some people uncomfortable. “If you’re alright with that. I can put on a pair of athletic shorts if you want-”</p><p> </p><p>“No that’s fine. I usually just sleep in my underwear too. If I can just borrow a t-shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Do you have a color preference?” Fili asked as he opened the door to his walk in closet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm well you know I like dark colors.”</p><p> </p><p>Fili returned from the closet in just his red boxers. He passed Kili a royal blue shirt before slipping on a grey tank top. “I’m going to brush my teeth, if you wanna change here. Should I leave an extra tooth brush out for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Fili finished brushing his teeth and opened the door to see Kili in a pair of grey boxer briefs. He was slipping into the royal blue shirt when Fili caught a glimpse of his back. He had several scars varying in size, some of which healed properly, but none seemed to be accidental.</p><p> </p><p>Fili decided no to mention it since it was probably a sore subject, especially when Kili was as exhausted as he was. </p><p> </p><p>Kili was in and out of the bathroom as fast as Fili did. When he returned the overhead light was off, and in its place the lamps on either nightstand lit up the room.</p><p> </p><p>Fili was sitting on the side of his bed checking his email when he said, “There’s an extra charger over there so you can charge your phone.” It was such a simple action but the thoughtfulness of it made Kili’s heart melt.</p><p> </p><p>Fili walked over to the other side of the bed and plugged his phone in before laying down on his side facing Fili.</p><p> </p><p>Fili stood up and turned back towards Kili. “I’m going down stairs for a glass of water. Do you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m all set. Thank you though.”</p><p> </p><p>Fili filled up a glass and stood against the kitchen island as he finished it. He refilled the glass and went back up the stairs. He wasn’t gone long but by the time he returned to the bed Kili was already asleep. He placed his glass on his nightstand and went to turn the lamp off on Kili’s side</p><p> </p><p>Kili was asleep on top of the duvet but instead of waking him, Fili threw a giant microplush blanket over him. And almost immediately did Kili curl up into it. Fili slipped into bed on his back and pulled the blanket over himself as well before reaching over to turn off his own lamp.</p><p> </p><p>Even in his sleep Kili could sense Fili’s warm presence. He unconsciously drifted to hug Fili’s arm and gently rest his forehead on Fili’s hard deltoid, timidly seeking Fili’s warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly Fili fell asleep to the feeling of Kili’s small frame expanding and contracting with every breath he took. And especially to the euphoria that was Kili’s touch. And most importantly to the knowledge that Kili felt safe and at ease with him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope yall enjoyed! Next chapter will start to get a little angsty so just be prepared and look at the content warnings!! Hoping to have it out in the coming few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lordy y'all I am so sorry this one took literally forever to get out. This is the start of the angst so don't forget to check the content warnings! But don't worry there's still tons of fluff, because who doesn't love fluff?</p>
<p>CW: Domestic violence + abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kili tossed and turned the entire night, his mind plagued with nightmares. Haunted by memories of his ex, Ryker. Only in flashes did they come. Though not all bad, they were still tainted with the aura of trauma and abuse. He was stuck in the past, a prisoner of time, powerless to change anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili never entered a deep sleep. Kili had taught himself to always be alert and aware of everything, even while asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili on the other hand was an incredibly heavy sleeper. But Kili’s movements were so vigorous that he managed to wake Fili. It was Kili’s movements that woke him but it was the rapid breathing that worried him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili reached out his hand to gently place it on Kili’s arm. But as soon as Fili made contact with Kili’s skin Kili jolted awake. He curled into a ball facing away from Fili and started to hyperventilate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili was immediately concerned and scooped the brunet up into his arm, trying his best to soothe him. Kili tried to fight it but Fili was much stronger than he was. Kili gave in and buried his face in Fili’s chest and tightly gripped his shirt. Fili pulled Kili closer and used his fingers to draw circles on Kili’s back. He used his other hand to gently comb through Kili’s hair with his fingers, all the while planting kisses on top of Kili's head and whispering soft reassurances into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s breathing became steadier and slower, breathing deeply through his nose. Fili was incredibly tired but wouldn’t let himself fall back asleep until Kili was asleep first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On top of him Fili could feel Kili’s breathing return to normal. Kili’s body had gone slack and it almost felt like he was melting into Fili. Then did Fili know Kili was back asleep, finally allowing himself to be lulled back into the clutches of sleep</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili woke up the next morning to a void where Fili once inhabited. Sunlight was streaming in through the large windows in front, and he could hear the slight hum Fili singing along to the music downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili would have put more clothes on except he didn’t have any, nor did he feel comfortable rifling through Fili’s stuff to find something that would fit, on the off chance something would be his size.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili was quite light on his feet, evident when Fili didn’t hear him come down the stairs. He sat at one of the stools at the island but didn’t say anything. In the kitchen was Fili at the stove, back turned. He was significantly more dressed, actually wearing pants. Kili then noticed two cups of takeout coffee. Fili only noticed Kili sitting there when he turned around to take a sip from one of the cups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good morning! You had a rough night last night so I thought I would surprise you with coffee, and breakfast in bed, but alas you’re no longer in bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get back in bed if you’d like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No that’s ok. I like this better, I actually get to see you and talk to you while I cook. Anyway did you sleep well after what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, better than I usually do. It’s nice to sleep next to someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you can sleep with me anytime you want.” Kili just offered a small smile. “Anything you wanna talk about though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili just shook his head in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, if you do just let me know, yeah? I’ll happily listen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last the two talked about Kili’s night terror for the day. Instead the two just enjoyed each other's company over breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their morning was cut short when Kili realized he had a rehearsal with his string ensemble at 12:30. Kili went home in a pair of Fili’s sweatpants that were way too big on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili was in the parking lot, with Kili about to exit when he said, “If you want, I can drive you to your rehearsal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili considered it for a moment. He almost said no, not wanting to be a bother. But logic prevailed when he realized Fili would not take no for an answer, considering the autumn air was getting colder, and more bitter by the day</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure I’d like that. Do you wanna come upstairs while I get ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili made himself comfortable on the couch as Kili got ready in the room in the back. Which basically entailed putting on pants that actually fit him, as well as his trust black canvas boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili brushed his hair, but didn’t bother putting it up, electing to let it all flow. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you with all your hair down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t feel like doing anything with it right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it.” He got up from the couch and placed a kiss of Kili’s forehead. “You do look cute with a bun though. But let’s go before you’re late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that week Fili got a text for Kili saying: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you come over? I want to talk to you about something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili was just sitting on the couch and quickly slipped on his shoes before heading out the door. On his way to his jeep he responded: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah of course. Is everything ok?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I just need to talk to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili arrived no problem and made his way up the Kili’s apartment. He knocked twice and within a few seconds the door was open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili led him over to the couch, and once Fili was seated, he walked to the kitchen counter that inhabited the same space. Without asking, Kili made the both of them a mug of hot chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili took his place next to Fili on the couch and handed him a mug. Kili took a few measly sips from the mug. Meanwhile Fili was practically finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did you want to talk to me about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh earlier this week when I stayed over you remember when I had that panic attack?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you asked if there’s anything I wanted to talk about. At the time I said no because I didn’t want to scare you off. But now I’ve decided you have a right to know more about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I do. Especially since we're dating I don’t want to hide anything from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili continued, “So you can probably guess that that night I also had some nightmares.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assumed, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were about my ex, Micah, who was incredibly abusive and violent. One time he got mad at me and threw a stapler at me. It cut my forehead just above my eyebrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili moved closer to Kili and examined his face to find a faint scar in the exact place Kili said it would be. “That’s awful. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He, uh, would also just punch me whenever he got mad. He once punched me so hard it cracked two of my ribs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili looked horrified. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili was on the verge of tears recounting the memories. “One night he was particularly irritated and just seeing me set him off. I can’t remember how or why but he had one hand around my throat and pushed me back. I hit a mirror which shattered, and the shards of glass sliced up my back as I fell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili was so stunned all he could do was stay silent. “He told me it wasn’t that bad and that he could take care of me. There were still some small bits of glass still in my back that needed to be removed but he refused to take me to the hospital. And after we broke up I realized it was because he didn’t want me to tell the doctors.” Kili couldn't hold it back any longer and tears streamed down his cheeks. “Some of the cuts definitely needed stitches, so the scars are bigger than they should be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili pulled Kili close to him, and this time Kili didn’t fight it. He sunk into Fili’s chest and let himself cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you know I would never hurt you. I never want to see you in pain, and I never want to be the one that causes it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know. I just-I used to get panic attacks frequently and often had nightmares of him. I thought I was over it, but I guess not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, you can’t control it. You were abused so I think it’s understandable to have nightmares here and there. And if you do have a panic attack I’ll do my best to help you through it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kili’s head. “I hope I did a good job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if there’s more I can do to help, or if you’re having a hard time you can tell me, Ok?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili repositioned the two of them so they were both lying on the couch. Kili was situated in between Fili’s legs, with his head resting on his chest. To make space for Kili, Fili had one leg draped one leg over the side of the couch, resting his foot on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laid like that for a while until Fili broke the silence. “What would you wanna do for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we're doing dinner together? Do you wanna go somewhere to get take out? Or we can make something here if you’d want. Although I am a terrible cook and I have basically nothing besides ramen and frozen chicken nuggets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they at least the dino shaped ones?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I guess cooking’s out then. I’m kinda feeling a night in with take out. Work for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally fine with me. Wanna do the Thai place you told me about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili pulled up the menu and rested his hands on Kili’s chest so both of them could see the screen. Fili placed the order, and Kili started to sit up when he was pulled back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we need to pick up the food?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well technically you don’t, since I’m driving. But it’s not far and I want to stay like this for just a little bit longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Kili started to sit up, and naturally took Kili with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, do you just wanna stay over tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get you a toothbrush while you get changed if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would...But alas I have nothing to change into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit I’m an idiot.” Kili made his way over to the closet and started looking around. “I might have a shirt your size.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can just sleep in my underwear if you’re ok with it. I just won't be wearing a tank top like I usually do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili proceeded to be the first one to use the bathroom. To get ready for bed he brushed his teeth and brushed out the tight waves in his hair from the bun it was in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kili returned to the bedroom he was greeted by Fili sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his boxers. Kili had seen him in his underwear once before so it wasn’t anything new but he was still surprised by how alluring he seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, bathroom’s all yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili rose with a smile and said, “Thanks.” Before brushing past Kili with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Fili left the bathroom he expected to find Kili in the bedroom, possibly in bed. He peeked into the living room/kitchen area to no avail. Instead Fili found Kili by the dryer folding clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Fili was in the bathroom, Kili changed out of his outfit and put on a new shirt to sleep in. He then put both his and Fili’s clothes in the wash for the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From behind Fili wrapped his arms around Kili’s waist and rested his head on Kili’s shoulder. “Whatcha ya doin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m just folding my clothes that were in the dryer. Better now than when the washer is done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in the wash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your clothes from today. I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t think you’d want to wear dirty clothes again tomorrow.” Fili gave a look of confusion. Not seeing why that would be a problem since he would go back to his apartment in the morning. “Because we still have classes in the morning,” Kili explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit you’re right. Well thank you for washing me clothes. And that reminds me. I washed your clothes from Saturday, I just have to give them back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can imagine I’ll be over your place soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Fili turned his head and placed a kiss right behind Kili’s ear. Kili turned his head so his lips met Fili’s. It was a short kiss, before Kili turned his attention back to the clothes in the dryer. Fili made no effort to move his hands from around Kili’s waist. Instead he placed his head back on Kili’s shoulder and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili had finished folding the laundry, and turned in Fili’s embrace so the two were facing one another. “You tired?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, it’s been a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you want to go to bed I don’t want to stop you. I’ll be there in a few anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’ll wait for you. I like just being with you.” Kili just smiled in response. Fili inquired, “So what do you want to do while my clothes are in the wash?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili just shrugged before letting out a yawn. Fili instead asked, “Can I kiss you again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean i’d love that, but why did you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I like kissing you is all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah me too, but you don’t need to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I just wanted to make sure you’re comfortable with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m not I’ll let you know.” Kili threw his arms around Fili’s neck. “So are you gonna kiss me or what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili grinned and pulled Kili closer. He bowed his head down and tilted his head to the right. All the while Kili craned his neck to meet Fili halfway. Their lips met softly, with Kili’s hand gently cupping Fili’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the other times the two kissed neither made an effort to break the kiss. Instead Fili deepened and settled into the kiss. Kili then let out a moan of both surprise and pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili too, relaxed, and parted his lips ever slightly. Fili then followed his lead. Fili tested the water by gently swiping his tongue across Kili’s bottom lip. Kili happily granted entrance, and parted his lips further. Fili noticed and slipped the tip of his tongue into Kili’s mouth and was greeted by the tip of Kili’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili broke the kiss and tilted his head to the opposite side, again capturing Fili’s lips in a kiss. This time he captured Fili’s bottom lip. Fili let out an involuntary groan that reverberated through both their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili then placed his hands around the back of Kili’s thighs and lifted him on the edge of the dryer. Kili parted his legs, and Fili maneuvered himself closer to Kili. Fili placed one hand on the small of Kili’s back, and the other between his shoulder blades. Kili hooked each leg around Fili’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fili’s mouth then travels from Kili’s to the base of his neck, peppering kisses along his cheek and jaw on his way down. Fili reached Kili’s collarbone and placed his mouth around the skin and started to suck. Fili released the suction and gently kissed around the now sensitive area. He made his way back up Kili’s neck, before capturing his lips again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two lost track of time living in their own universe, at least for a little while, before the clamour of the washer brought them back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your clothes are clean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well while you put them in the dryer I’m going to use the bathroom before bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Fili got out Kili was no longer doing laundry, and was instead found sitting in the middle of his bed, legs crossed, scrolling through his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you ready for bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah. I had to go digging for it but I found an extra charger so you can charge your phone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thanks! Do you want me to plug yours in as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.” Fili proceeded to plug in both their phones, resting them both on the single nightstand next to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bed was against the wall so Fili had to ask, “Which side do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't have a preference? It’s only ever just been me so I just kinda lay in the middle. But if I had to choose I guess I’d say the one not against the wall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Kili positioned himself under the grey fuzzy blanket before Fili followed suit. Fili climbed in over Kili, halting so he was hovering over Kili, before lowering himself down to give Kili a kiss before rolling over to his supposed side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With them both in bed, the light off, and the window opened a crack Kili turned into Fili, who was laying down on his back. Kili slowly wrapped his arms around Fili’s left one while gently nuzzling his forehead to Fili’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok? Is it too cold? Because I can close the window if you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m fine. I just thought we could cuddle a little bit. But if you want to just go to bed I can leave you alone.” Kili untangled his arms from around Fili’s and started to turn over to face the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no! Of course I’d want to cuddle!” Fili then angled his body so he was turned more towards Kili. All the while he scooped Kili up and brought him close to his chest, holding him with both hands. Kili nestled his head into the crook of Fili’s neck, feeling the subtle scratch of Fili’s beard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili soon fell asleep from the comfort of Fili’s arms. Fili however stayed awake for a while after. He would take in every last second of Kili’s touch like it would be his last. Feeling Kili’s body loosen and grow heavier as he reached a deeper sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Fili woke up to the sun on his face and was surprised when Kili was still curled up around Fili in a very similar position to when he fell asleep. He checked his phone and he realized he woke up before the alarm. As a morning person that was usually the routine. He hated being interrupted by the obnoxious noise of an alarm and preferred to wake up naturally at the end of his sleep cycle. Therefore the alarm was sort of a formality, a precaution so he wouldn’t sleep too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili however was never a morning person and never would be. He despised getting up before 10 am and hated all of his morning classes. Fili tried to gently awaken Kili with kisses and hugs, thinking it would be better than the cry of his alarm. And it did soften the blow, but it was still a blow nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey good morning. It’s 7:00.” Kili looked exhausted and incredibly listless. “I take it you’re not a morning person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The morning is evil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on it’s not that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no it’s the worst. I don’t get how you’re so chipper and full of energy right now, you just woke up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just naturally rise with the sun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for you. But I’m going back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili turned away from Fili, but Fili wrapped his strong arms around his waist and rolled so Kili was on the opposite side of the bed. “Oh no you’re not. We have classes this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili let out a very loud and very long groan. “I’ll just skip my orchestra rehearsal. I’ll email the conductor that I’m sick or something.” Fili gave him a look of disapproval. “Don’t give me that look. You can’t tell me you've never skipped a class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only once, when I was very, very hungover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My point exactly. I can skip this one rehearsal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, in fact, too young to be skipping classes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re only a year older than me. When did you skip this one class then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a sophomore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a sophomore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but I was a</span>
  <em>
    <span> second semester sophomore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re still a first semester sophomore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kili gave him a death glare. “You’re the worst.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the insistence of Fili, Kili begrudgingly attended rehearsal that morning. Kili had become more awake and was feeling particularly chatty on the ride over to his conservatory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were nearing Kili’s destination when Fili asked, “Do you want to stay over at my loft tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’d love to! I should probably pack a bag when I get home for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I pick you up after your last class and we can both go back to your apartment. Then once you’re ready we can head over to my place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again hope everyone enjoyed! Upcoming is a Thanksgiving chapter that coincidentally happens to close to actual Thanksgiving (at least for us US folks), so I'm going to try to have that out before or on the actual holiday. And it will be angsty so just be prepared. But like any angst I write it'll be supplemented with tons of fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>